A Desert Fairytale
by JustGrace13
Summary: AU On his 18th birthday, Prince Ulrich's older brother returns from his travels with a gift following the traditions of the royal family: an exotic girl to be Ulrich's wife. How will Ulrich deal with his difficult new bride when all he really wants is a marriage for love? And how will he deal with her revelation of some of the royal family's most scandalous secrets? UxY OxSam WxS
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

I've had this sitting on my desktop for a while now and decided I'd finally post it. Hopefully, this will motivate me to keep working on it (the outline is totally done!) but I suppose we'll have to see.

Anyway, as the title suggests, this is AU and sort of has a fairy tale/fantasy plot line. However, I am planning on upping the rating (maybe T?) as we go so maybe that'll keep your attention as we wade through the slower, informational parts ;) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a thriving and prosperous kingdom. The Kingdom of Xanadu was made up of many remote villages scattered throughout the vast desert as well as the magnificent Royal City itself._

_In the center of the Royal City stood the Royal Palace, home to the Royal Family and the Second Prince, Prince Ulrich. The Second Prince was well loved among his people and many were resigned to the fact the First Prince, Prince William, would be the next to rule along with his wife, Princess Sissi, when the current King or Queen passed away._

_As was law in the kingdom, neither man nor woman could rule by himself or herself, nor could a King and Queen rule without an heir. Therefore, Prince William, first born and married with a child on the way, was almost promised the position as future king over his younger brother, Prince Ulrich, who, at 17 years old, was unmarried and childless._

_Now, a day's journey east of the Royal City, would lead one to the village of Kadic, a modest yet comfortable community near the border of the Kingdom of Xanadu and the Kingdom of Lyoko, a lush, green, fertile land. While the two kingdoms were nearly always on friendly terms, those of mixed Lyoko and Xanadu descent were considered to be lesser beings than those of pure Xanadu blood._

_Because of Kadic's and other villages' diverse nature and advantageous geographic location, they were often the targets of raids. _

_It is on the day of one of these raids, now celebrated annually as the Festival of the Queen, in this quaint village, that our story begins._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Oh! Yumi, dear, Theo's been waiting for you all morning!" Delicate features were twisted in impatience and the matriarch of the Ishiyama family spoke sharply with her daughter as she walked through the door.

Yumi sighed, loud enough so that her mother could hear her annoyance but not loud enough to be heard by their guest in the living area. She knew that her mother was only being cross because she was excited by what Theo's visit might mean but after the long morning, Yumi was in no mood to visit with anyone.

Hiroki had caught three fat fish that morning while Yumi had come up empty-handed.

_Maybe if he weren't so tall all of a sudden… _Yumi thought sourly, well accustomed to being the main provider of fresh food from the lake for their family.

She set the heavy fish basket on the table with a thud and crossed her arms. That explained why Hiroki had been so eager to visit with their father around the back of the house instead of bringing the fish in himself. Apparently, everyone had known about Theo's visit except her.

"Here, let me fix your hair first." Yumi's mother tried to run her unusually white fingers through her daughter's strikingly dark hair but Yumi ducked away.

Her mother's porcelain skin and inky black hair was a result of her Lyoko ancestors and had been passed down to Yumi, while Hiroki seemed to have their father's warmer Xanadu features.

"I'm fine, mom!" Yumi shook the last drops of lake water out of her hair and took a deep breath before entering the sitting area. On the sofa was her close friend, Theo, a boy only months older than herself, with skin tanned from years of helping his father lead horses and camels, buying and selling in different villages throughout the entire kingdom.

When they were young, the idea had fascinated Yumi. She longed to go with Theo and his father and travel to all these exotic places that he told her stories about during dinners or when they lay in the sand looking up at the stars.

But now, the idea didn't seem so appealing.

"Hello, Theo." Yumi sat down stiffly, blushing at the sight of her childhood friend in his festival clothes. She knew his mother had worked very hard to wash them; she even remembered his mother making them when all the women in the village got together before the Sun Festival.

His mother had spent hours working on them and now…

"Yumi, I've been hoping to talk to you. I've already met with your father and he agreed and-" Theo paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, he didn't really say one way or the other, but he didn't say no, and I thought maybe…"

He looked up at her earnestly with his clay colored eyes. "I think we should get married, Yumi."

Her breath caught in her chest. Yumi knew her parents would be furious but the words came from her mouth before she could stop them.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

There was a gasp in the dining area and the fish basket dropped to the floor.

_Serves you right for eavesdropping_, Yumi chided her mother, irritated that she had been listening in on such a private conversation.

She looked back at Theo. Disbelief reddened his face and Yumi immediately felt guilty.

"But… What else are you going to do?" Theo asked incredulously. "Yumi… I thought this was what we wanted."

Yumi forced herself to meet his gaze as she spoke. "I never wanted this. I don't…. I'm not in love with you, Theo. I thought you knew…"

Theo stood up, running a hand through his hair. "What does that have to do with it? Yumi, you're being ridiculous."

Yumi frowned. "I'm being ridiculous? I thought we both agree that we wanted to wait until we found real love. You said yourself you were willing to wait forever."

He took her hands in his larger ones and pulled her up in front of him. "I care about you enough to make this work. We'll have a sturdy house and beautiful children and I'll take over my father's business and, who knows, maybe we'll even fall in love someday but you'll grow old waiting for a marriage for love, Yumi."

Yumi pulled her hand away. "How can you say that? I can't marry you knowing that you don't really love me. Can you imagine lying together? How could you do that with your best friend, Theo? Our whole lives would be empty!"

"I'm the only suitable match for you in the village and you know that!" Theo looked cross, anger rising in his voice. "You ought to be thanking me for not choosing Emily instead!"

"Wh-… Why didn't you? You know she has feelings for you. She'd be a good wife to you, much better than I could." Yumi cringed at the desperation in her voice but she knew that she could make Theo understand if he would just listen to her.

"Yumi…" Theo threw his hands in the air. "How can I make you understand this? Emily is… younger. She's naïve and you… You're gorgeous, Yumi. I'd be the envy of every man I ever encountered. Just think how it would help business if-"

"Stop!" Yumi cried, suddenly confused. "You mean… You want me to be a prize? A business incentive!"

"I don't understand why you're being so difficult! And stop shrieking, your neighbors will hear." Theo snapped at her.

"Get out," Yumi said in a low voice.

"I said 'get out'!" she repeated when he looked at her in shock.

"My answer is no. I refuse your offer and I don't think I want to see you again for a long time. Now leave." Yumi glared at the man standing in front of her. She stood up rigidly, hoping he wouldn't notice her glistening eyes or shaking hands.

Theo looked at her for a long time, as if trying to decide his next course of action. Finally, he clenched his teeth, outlining his broad jaw, and walked away, ignoring her mother as he pushed through the door flap and disappeared behind the faded cloth.

Yumi covered her mouth with her hand and almost collapsed back into the chair behind her when she saw her mother watching her. She looked like she was about to say something but, instead of waiting to hear her mother's scolding, Yumi ran outside to find her father and brother sitting at her father's work table.

Hiroki looked bewildered when he saw his sister's tear-stained face but her father just patted the seat beside him. Yumi sat down and let him wrap one large, muscled arm around her shoulders. Hiroki sat quietly, fiddling with the tools on the table and not saying anything, still alarmed by his big sister's unusual emotion outburst.

"I thought you liked that boy." Her father's voice was deep and soothing. Yumi shook her head into the worn material of his shirt.

"Mother is upset with me," said Yumi, finally regaining her composure. Though this was a statement she found herself frequently repeating to her father and brother, this time, she fully realized the gravity of her words.

She would never be married.

"Well, I suppose she'll get over it. Or perhaps, you'll decide to forgive your friend and you'll get married after all." He released her from his firm hug and turned his attention back to the pieces of metal on the table.

"I don't think I can forgive him." Yumi looked across the table at her brother, who avoided her gaze by handing her father different materials and trying to look busy. His boyish ignorance almost brought a smile to her face.

At 16, Hiroki was just two years younger than Yumi, but he had yet to form any serious attraction towards a girl, much less any interest in marriage.

Fortunately, Hiroki had been born during a time of great prosperity, meaning that he had many more peers than Yumi, who had been born during a drought and had only Emily and Theo as friends her own age.

Her brother would marry well, when the time came, Yumi knew. But, that didn't do anything to resolve her current predicament.

"Copper or nickel?" Her father's voice pulled her from her musings.

"Oh, Father, whatever you think. You know I have no eye for things like that."

"Copper it is, then." Her father coiled the thin metal wire around a sparkling stone and connected it to a beaded string to make a stunning necklace.

Their father was a jewelry-maker. His creations fetched a decent price with traveling merchants and some wealthy men even custom-ordered pieces to further spoil their wives.

"All done." Her father clipped off the extra wire and looked over the necklace. "Try it on, will you?"

Yumi allowed him to fasten the exquisite jewelry around her neck. It was surprisingly light. The pendant came to rest just above her breasts and Yumi looked down to examine the unusual stone.

"What is this?" Yumi asked her father. She had seen something so unique only one other time in her life.

"Opal. I made one just like it for your mother before we were married and… Well, I intended this to be for you wedding day but now seems more appropriate."

Yumi beamed. Her fingers gently traced the opal and felt the string around her neck decorated with engraved pieces of metal and other delicate beads.

"I love it," she whispered. "Thank you, Father." Yumi wrapped her arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly. Then, she stood up and stepped out from under the tent to let the necklace shine in the hot desert sun.

She giggled, relieved to have her father's support and overwhelming proud to wear jewelry that matched her mother's.

Hiroki was unaffected by the gift of a shiny trinket but knew better than to belittle a present from their father.

"It is very beautiful, Father, and you look very nice, Yumi. Maybe we should make sure that Mother hasn't made dinner already and is waiting on us."

Their father laughed heartily and agreed. They all entered the main tent together and sat down just as dishes were being set on the table.

Yumi waited anxiously for her mother's reproach but her eyes fixated on her daughter's new necklace before she could speak. Then, she exchanged a glance with her husband and rolled her eyes.

"I won't make you marry Theo if that isn't what you wish; your father and I both want your happiness." Her mother paused and put a hand on her daughter's cheek. "You look beautiful, dear." She smiled gently and Yumi knew that all was forgiven.

"Just like your mother!" Her father added, mouth full of food.

Yumi watched her mother roll her eyes again before reminding him to chew with his mouth closed.

Thankful that the day had ended much better than it had started, Yumi began to work on the fish and vegetables in front of her.

She would have plenty of time to decide what course her life would take.

* * *

Review please! I love hearing what you think. And let me know if you have any questions about the story! I'd be happy to answer them :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for chapter 2! :) I'm trying to make chapters longer for you guys, so some parts might be in different chapters from the first time I posted these.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

A loud crash outside woke Yumi from a deep sleep. Slow seconds passed before she realized she wasn't having a nightmare; the screaming outside was real.

Yumi jumped out of bed and grabbed her fishing spear before checking if anyone else was still in the house. She exited the tent cautiously, knowing she'd be useless if she dropped her guard and was attacked.

Her family was still nowhere in sight but a large man trying to get into another family's tent caught her attention. A small boy was clinging to his legs and crying for him to stop, tears streaming down his face. Yumi moved.

A solid strike to the head dazed him enough for her to stab him through the throat. She pushed the boy through the tent flap so he would be hidden and turned back around to assess the situation.

Eight camels were tied to a tree. At least one raider was dead. At most, there were seven left.

"Arghh!"

Yumi ducked, allowing the man to grab over her head. She lunged to stab him in the stomach but realized that her spear was still lodged in the other man's neck. He got a fistful of her hair and threw her sideways.

Yumi scrambled to her feet. The raider was still heading in her direction but Yumi was faster. She ran through the village, desperately searching for her father or brother or Theo or anyone.

"Yumi!" A voice whispered urgently.

Yumi looked around. Finally, she noticed the movement inside a nearby tent. Her mother waved her hand, motioning for her to hide with them.

Yumi took one step forward before something heavy as stone smashed into her head. She fell to the ground again.

"Idiot! You could've spilled the gold!" A male voice shouted above her.

"But, my Prince, I-"

"Enough!"

Strong hands roughly grabbed her shoulders, turning her onto her back. As they rolled her over, she briefly made eye contact with her mother and felt the crushing pain and sorrow in her eyes as they welled with tears. Yumi knew she couldn't allow the other women to be found.

"I think she'll do just fine. Tie her up and let's go." The man that had been studying her abruptly let her go, causing her to fall back to the ground. Her head throbbed but she tried to resist.

Another man grabbed her hands but she pulled away. He held on tighter and she kicked and bit and scratched. Finally, he overpowered her and picked her up like she weighed no more than a feather.

Yumi felt herself being slung over the back of a camel. A rough piece of cloth was forced in her mouth and tied around the back of her head. Once the man stepped away, panic set in. She yanked at the rope around her wrists and twisted her body, unbalancing herself so that she fell off.

"Hey!"

Yumi crawled away as fast as she could with bound hands and feet but she was easily overtaken. This time, the larger man held her up by her upper arms so that she was facing a shorter, better-groomed man.

He stiffened his arm and swung it hard across her face. Yumi felt blood rush to the spot of impact and her eyes watered, blurring the scene in front of her.

"Perhaps you'll be more inclined to listen from now on," a smug voice echoed in her aching head. "Tie her to the saddle this time, you fool. Don't let this prize get away."

"Of course, my Prince."

Yumi was hoisted on to the camel again and tied tightly to the saddle. Bright spots of light appeared in the corners of her vision but Yumi tried to fight her sudden sleepiness.

The large animal under her began to move in its usual bouncy gait and Yumi's heart sunk, realizing that the caravan was leaving. Her head and legs bumped against the tough saddle with every step, already bruising her ribs and shoulders.

Yumi thought about her village, ransacked and destroyed, and all the people she was being taken from. She coughed loudly, the gag interfered uncomfortably with her crying.

Another man riding beside her glared at the noise. Yumi looked away, concentrating on the million grains of sand under her and tried to think of a way to escape.

.

"_That's_ what you're wearing tonight, young prince?"

Ulrich frowned. His father's royal adviser always had a way of making him feel inadequate. He thought his casual white shirt and pants were perfectly fine.

"What's wrong with it? It is _my _celebration, after all. Shouldn't I be allowed to wear what I wish?"

"Of course, young prince. I just thought perhaps your mother would have wanted you to wear something more like what your brother wore for his 18th birthday." The adviser grinned slyly, knowing that he had easily manipulated the second prince.

"Fine." Ulrich crossed his arms but found he couldn't be too upset with his old mentor. He was simply looking out for him. "I'll wear whatever the servants put out for me."

"Very well. Your father wants to meet with you before the dinner begins. I suggest you don't try his patience tonight."

"All right. I'm going." Ulrich rolled his eyes. His birthday celebration wasn't nearly as important as his older brother's was; he didn't understand why everyone was pretending that it was.

His older brother himself wouldn't even be there. He was off on some diplomatic mission, much too busy for his younger brother.

The older man frowned at Ulrich's delay. Ulrich sighed and head down the long hall.

.

"You wished to see me, Father?" Ulrich entered the throne room to see his father sitting alone. Grand decorations already adorned the walls and Ulrich knew the cook had spent days preparing the scrumptious looking food lining the long tables.

"Yes." The Pharaoh stood and excused the servants setting up for the event that night. They exited silently and Ulrich felt mild concern well inside him. His father must want to discuss something very serious.

The Pharaoh placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder and led him to the balcony. "Tell me, Ulrich, what do you see?"

Ulrich shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I see my father and mother's kingdom, the kingdom of Xanadu. I see our people, dressed in their best clothes for my birthday, but still working hard before the sun goes down. I see…" He looked up hesitantly at his father, who was nodding slowly.

"You care deeply about our people. Just like your mother, I know."

Ulrich smiled as his father squeezed his shoulder.

"Tell me though, why do you not help the old farmer down there carry his crops back to his home? Or that tired merchant, why must he spend all day advertising his wares when you could buy his entire cart and feed his family for a year?" His father's tone was not unkind but it made Ulrich frown.

"I…" The newly-18-year-old paused, perplexed. "Our people…. They are not suffering. They are not starving or forced to fight for their homes because we protect them. You and mother are their leaders and the people love you. I don't know anyone who is unhappy with your rule."

The Pharaoh smiled in agreement. "We serve the kingdom, just like every single person in the Royal City. Everyone has a different role in this world, my son, and it is our duty to fulfill the roles the Gods have given us by protecting and providing order for our people."

Ulrich looked out over the city as the sun set. He wondered where his father was going with this enigmatic conversation.

"Ulrich, I'd like to confide in you. Your mother and I have discussed this and she agrees with me." The Pharaoh let out a long, troubled sigh. "Your mother is… still very ill. It seems unlikely that she will ever fully recover."

Ulrich swallowed hard. His mother had been sick for almost two months, some days worse than others. She had promised him she would try to attend his celebration tonight but her maid had informed him this morning that he shouldn't expect her presence.

"It has come to my attention that Sissi has yet to bear a child for William in the two years of their marriage. Normally, I wouldn't meddle in such matters but with your mother's… condition, I worry that she will pass before William and Sissi are able to produce an heir."

Ulrich frowned. "But then… who will become Pharaoh?

"Well, that is why I wished to talk to you today. As you are now 18, your mother and I have agreed to make you the heir to the throne if you can find a wife and have a child before your older brother." The Pharaoh's expression was strained. As it was tradition for the first born to inherit the throne, it pained him to have to make this necessary modification.

"But… that's impossible. There's no way I'd be able to do that before… Surely Sissi can get pregnant again," Ulrich stammered.

"Her first loss was a tragedy for the entire kingdom. It is entirely possible that it will happen again and if it were to happen… We would be forced to abdicate the throne." His father finished solemnly.

"Father, I…" Ulrich struggled to find his voice.

"I know this is a large burden to place on your shoulders. I wish it didn't have to be so. However, something must be done and I know, should you become Pharaoh, the people will still accept you as their ruler. Their love for you is as clear to me as your respect for them."

Ulrich's mind was still spinning. "Where will I ever find a suitable wife? And, so soon?"

The Pharaoh smiled knowingly. "Don't you worry about that, my son. Now, try to make peace with this news before the party tonight."

They walked together towards the door of the throne room. A servant opened it from the outside and the Pharaoh laid a hand on Ulrich's head as they walked through, ruffling his hair.

"Remember not to share this information with your brother. It would greatly upset him."

"Of course, Father." Ulrich nodded numbly and headed towards his own chambers.

"And make sure to clean yourself up! I'm sure you have a more presentable outfit than that!" His father called after him in a warm voice.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. Surely this was all a dream…

* * *

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you're all enjoying the story :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Quiet her, will you?" The dark haired man whispered in agitation. "Father wants our arrival to be a surprise."

Yumi screamed from behind her gag just to spite her captors and the burly man carrying her shot her a glare.

After tying up their camels, the three left the group to head to a large building. They entered in some sort of back door and an older woman met them.

"Oh my! What a pretty thing she is!" The woman exclaimed, gently touching Yumi's hair and examining her face. "You really shouldn't have been so rough with her, my Prince. She'll be-"

"Just polish her up before it's time for our entrance. I'll be getting ready in my room." The Prince walked away nonchalantly, leaving Yumi in the care of the woman and the large man.

Had this woman just called him a prince? Could this really be the Royal Palace? Yumi tried to squirm free again, only to be reprimanded by the woman.

"Now, you behave yourself. I don't want Nicholas to have to hurt you anymore." The woman gave Nicholas a stern look. "Put the poor girl down and let her walk like a human being. You should be more careful with the way you treat your future princess. She could have you executed if she wanted."

The man, Nicholas, set her down unceremoniously and Yumi fell to her knees.

"Oh, poor dear. Come on, let's get you washed up. I'm sure you'll regain your strength after a nice bath." The woman clucked and led her up a flight of stairs to a large room.

Nicholas followed closely behind, ensuring Yumi didn't attempt another escape. The woman had assumed Yumi was weak from the trip but, in reality, she was still trying to process her words.

_Future Princess? There was no way…_

The woman opened the door to a luxurious bathroom and Yumi's mouth fell open.

"Now, the young Prince's washroom is much larger than this, naturally, but I'm afraid you'll have to make do until tonight." She gently pulled Yumi further into the room. She began undressing her and Yumi clutched protectively at her necklace. "You may wait outside, Nicholas. I doubt she'll give me any trouble."

Nicholas paused, looking very thoughtful.

The woman frowned. "Out! Ulrich will have your head if anyone sees his bride except himself."

The simple man blushed and nodded, exiting quickly. He closed the door behind himself and the woman smiled.

"There. That's better now." She went to the large bathtub and started the water running.

Yumi's first instinct was to overpower the weak, old woman but, with Nicholas outside the door and no other means of escape, she knew it was useless. She'd have to wait.

"I have no interest in your necklace, dear. It's very pretty but you may leave it with the rest of your clothes and I won't touch it. I'm sure you'll be allowed to keep it."

Yumi finished removing her clothes and carefully set the precious piece of jewelry on top of her clothing. She walked over to the tub, trying hard to appear confident and unafraid.

"You are a beauty, aren't you?" The woman spoke quietly, analyzing the girl in front of her.

Yumi felt her face grow warm and she frowned. Her reaction caused the woman to smile.

"All right, dear. Get in and we'll clean you up."

Yumi stuck a toe in the water and gasped. It was much hotter than the water in the lake by her village. Her alarm must have been apparent on her face because the woman laughed.

"You'll get used to it, don't you worry." The woman took her hand and helped her into the surprisingly deep bathtub.

Yumi sat down and looked at the woman blankly.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The woman commented as she rubbed some sort of oil through her hair.

"That hurts," Yumi supplied as the woman washed the sand out and worked through the knots in her hair.

"I imagine it does. I'm afraid there's not much I can do though." The woman replied cheerfully.

"Are you a servant here?" Yumi asked. Maybe this woman could give her information to help her escape.

"I am. I was the Queen's maid when she was just a baby and she brought me with her when she married the Pharaoh." The maid went on to scrub her face and neck with a rough cloth so Yumi was forced to remain silent.

Once her face was rinsed off, Yumi asked, "Do you enjoy working here?"

"Oh my, yes. I know it seems scary know but you'll come to love this place too. I've far outlived my usefulness but the Pharaoh allows me to stay and work until I can work no longer."

Yumi understood. This old woman was not a slave, not forced to stay. She had the freedom to leave whenever she chose.

Yumi remained quiet for the rest of the bath but did not struggle.

After she had been dried off, the maid helped her into an odd sort of costume. The fabric was smooth to the touch, almost shiny, and an interesting ruby-color.

The woman encouraged her to put her necklace back on and Yumi complied.

"Come here, dear. Have a look at yourself." The woman held out a shiny, reflective piece of glass surrounded by metal.

Yumi took it and looked at her face, surprisingly clean of any dirt or sweat. A small bruise had flowered near her ear where the Prince had hit her but she was otherwise spotless.

"Now, the First Prince will be waiting for you." The old woman tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind Yumi's ear. This was the first time she had shown any sign of sadness and it scared the younger girl.

"You'll be just fine, I know it. The Second Prince is a very good man. You're a lucky girl."

There was a knock on the bathroom door and the woman sighed.

"Just behave yourself, all right? Don't do anything stupid and I'm sure you'll be happy here." The woman's light eyes stared intensely into Yumi's and Yumi nodded.

"Good." The maid took her hand comfortingly and walked with her to the door. "All right, Nicholas. She's ready."

The door opened and Nicholas was waiting.

"You be good to her, you hear?" The woman relinquished Yumi over to the tall man.

"Walk in front of me." He said by way of greeting, ignoring the old woman.

Yumi did as he said and looked at the kind maid with gratefulness and terror in her eyes before they headed down the long hallway in silence.

The hallway was empty but Yumi could hear cheerful music and chatter somewhere in the palace. Beautifully bordered windows lined the right side of the hall. They were only about two feet wide but plenty high.

Yumi took her chance. Without taking a moment to check what was outside, she sprinted to the side of the hallway and leapt.

A hand grabbed her skirt and she came crashing down, her ribs colliding with the bottom of the window.

"I've had just about enough of you." Nicholas roughly pulled her back inside and Yumi felt a rope being wrapped around her hands behind her. The bond was so tight it pinched her skin but Yumi didn't notice.

They were at least four stories up. The fall would've killed her for sure.

"Walk." Nicholas poked her between the shoulder blades. Her ribs screamed in protest every time she inhaled but she forced herself to take one step after another.

They finally stopped in front of a door and Nicholas knocked. The door swung open to reveal an even larger room than the one before and, in the middle, stood the First Prince.

The large grin on his face made Yumi's insides go cold and she began rethinking her chances with the four-story jump.

.

Ulrich finished his second helping of food and looked around at the busy room.

His father was sitting at the head of the long table and Ulrich sat to his left. His mother's place at the other end of the table was noticeably vacant but Sissi seemed to be doing a fine job entertaining guests by herself. William's usual seat was filled by the Pharaoh of the neighboring Kingdom of Lyoko.

Jeremie was only a few years older than Ulrich but he had always admired the man for the way he ruled his own people. Secretly, he also had great respect for the relationship Jeremie had with his wife, Aelita. They had different traditions in Lyoko, Jeremie had told him, but Ulrich still hoped for the same love that Jeremie and Aelita had found.

His own parents were in love, too, but their love was not discovered until after they had married. It was an arranged marriage, Ulrich knew, and it had taken a number of years before they had fallen into their deeply complacent love.

Jeremie and Aelita, however, had a fiery, affectionate love and it was apparent to everyone around them. Their love was visible in the way their movements mimicked the other and the way they looked at each other. And Ulrich especially envied their deep trust. Their romance was legendary, especially among their own people.

"Attention, everyone!"

Ulrich's musings were interrupted by his father. The Pharaoh stood up and clapped his hands together to silence the table.

"As I'm sure you all know, my eldest son has been away on a diplomatic mission to some of our more distant villages." His father gave Ulrich a warm look. "We are most fortunate that he has been able to complete his work and return in time for the Second Prince's birthday celebration."

Excited chatter erupted in the room and Ulrich stood up in anticipation.

The large door opened and his older brother strolled in the room, looking just the same as he had before he left weeks ago.

Ulrich took a step towards him but William put a hand up for everyone to be quiet again. The First Prince walked over to his wife and kissed her. Sissi looked overjoyed to have her husband back home.

After greeting Sissi, William strode down the length of the table to where Ulrich and the Pharaoh were sitting.

"I am very happy to be home with my wife and family," William announced. "And, in honor of my younger brother's passage into adulthood, I have brought a gift from one of Xanadu's most remote villages." William shot his younger brother a grin.

"Nicholas!" He called.

Ulrich looked excitedly towards the door. Maybe it was another spear, he hoped. Or, he thought, maybe it was a horse. Ulrich had always wanted his own horse like his father.

A hush fell over the room before the attendees began clapping and talking eagerly amongst themselves.

William had brought him… a girl.

* * *

Haha, sorry for the cliffhanger :) Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone :) Happy holidays!

I've been messing with the chapter structures so this is actually some new material, just under the old name.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Ulrich tried to start breathing again. This girl was beautiful. Her dark hair hung just below her jaw line and her eyes were brilliant. Her creamy, light skin stunned Ulrich the most. This girl had to be from Lyoko.

Apparently, Jeremie had the same idea. He stood upright and looked at William, with a controlled expression.

"Where did you find this girl?" He asked in an even tone, being careful not to sound accusatory too soon.

Aelita was already walking in step with the girl as they headed towards the head of the table, speaking quietly, while Nicholas followed behind.

"Please calm yourself, Pharaoh of Lyoko." William bowed his head. "I can assure you she comes from a village well within our borders. Kadic, I believe it was called."

"I see." Jeremie nodded and turned his attention to his wife.

Aelita had a troubled look in her eyes but she spoke clearly. "She is of mixed Lyoko and Xanadu blood but her family has lived in Xanadu since her birth. Their village is indeed located outside our kingdom."

The people within hearing distance fell silent. The Pharaoh turned to the First Prince to ascertain whether or not Aelita was speaking the truth.

"Of course she comes from mixed blood. It's apparent in her features, but her entire village is pure Xanadu. She can only have trace amounts of Lyoko blood." William spoke confidently.

Ulrich noticed the twitch in his smile though. William had not known that this girl was of mixed blood.

"Obviously her entire village can not be Xanadu if she has Lyoko blood." Jeremie maintained his careful tone.

"People are free to come and go in your kingdom, are they not? Perhaps one of her ancestors decided to come to Xanadu many years ago." Ulrich's father finally spoke. "As it stands, she is from a Xanadu village and is here now. The stigma of mixed blood is far behind us. She will be welcomed here as our Second Princess."

The room clapped and cheered in support of their Pharaoh. Ulrich knew these people would ignore their new princess's heritage for the sake of their Royal Family. The rest of their people, however, would probably never be allowed to know of the princess's blood. The "outdated stigma" was not so far gone among the common people.

Nicholas led the girl around the table so that she was standing in front of him.

This close, her beauty was even more striking. Ulrich also noticed the rope held tightly in Nicholas's hand and the expression of utter hatred on the girl's face.

"Why is she bound?" Ulrich asked, keeping his voice low. Surely any village girl would be elated for a chance to be Xanadu's Second Princess.

"Well," William stepped in. "She hadn't quite adjusted to the palace, you see. I'm sure she'll come around soon." His tone almost sounded threatening and the glare he shot at the girl was unmistakable.

"Surely you don't have to be so harsh with her." Ulrich protested but William had already turned away and pretended he didn't hear.

Nicholas seemed to have no intention of relinquishing control of the rope and Ulrich watched the girl's bright eyes flash as she scanned the room. Her gaze met Aelita's over the table and Ulrich saw the Queen's face grow sorrowful.

"Let her go," Ulrich commanded. He wouldn't upset Aelita and Jeremie.

Nicholas glanced hesitantly at the First Prince but he was still basking in the audience's admiration, reconnecting with old friends around the table.

"Now." Ulrich tried to sound as authoritative as his father.

Nicholas gave a small hopeless, shrug and dropped the rope. The girl's muscles tensed but she didn't bolt.

Instead, she stood very still, as if weighing her options. Ulrich took a step towards her, about to calm her down.

This girl was fast. She looked at him with wide eyes as he moved and, before he could blink, she had skirted around his father and was heading towards the balcony.

Everyone around the table gasped when she fell backwards. His brother had stepped on the rope tied to her hands, stopping her in her tracks, and yanking her to the ground.

William laughed. "Poor thing has stage fright." He pulled her up and walked her back to the head of the table. He stood behind her and Ulrich watched him grab the hair at the base of her scalp to keep her still. "Isn't she gorgeous though? With a little training, I'm sure she'll make a very respectable princess for you. Just like my Sissi."

Sissi rose up from her seat, understanding the unspoken command. William handed the rope back to Nicholas.

"Put her in Ulrich's room and if you have any interest in keeping your job, don't let her make any more of these ridiculous escape attempts," William whispered through gritted teeth.

Nicholas nodded and Sissi took the girl's hand in a fake show of companionship.

"All this excitement has certainly been tiring." Sissi smiled. "Thank you for coming this evening. I'm afraid we'll have to retire early tonight."

The trio walked out of the room calmly, with all eyes on their departure.

As the door closed behind them, the room filed with excited gossip once again.

.

Sissi stopped abruptly as soon as they were outside the party. She looked at Yumi in disgust.

"It's not really my concern whether or not you and Ulrich have a happy marriage. Just stay out of my way and we won't have any problems, understand?"

Yumi nodded. If anything, she was relieved to have one less person giving her orders.

"Good." The Princess seemed pleased. "Keep an eye on her, Nicholas. I don't want her embarrassing the family."

"Yes, my Princess." Nicholas nodded seriously.

Sissi gave Yumi one more cursory glance before turning and walking to her own chambers.

The walk to Ulrich's room was uneventful. Nicholas tied the other end of her rope to a bedpost and stood at attention in the corner across from the bed and closest to the balcony.

Yumi glared at him before turning her attention to the room around her. She perched on the edge of the bed and examined the area. The bed was huge; Yumi imagined at least five people could fit comfortably. There was a door in the opposite corner that Yumi assumed contained the bathroom. A wooden dresser and chest were the only furniture in the room. A small table and chairs were all Yumi could see on the balcony.

Climbing down from the balcony currently seemed to be the best option. She just had to wait for everyone to fall asleep.

.

Ulrich tried to convey his anger to his brother with a stare after the girl left but William still was not paying attention.

"We should be retiring as well." Jeremie stated. "We'll be leaving very early in the morning."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Of course. Thank you so much for coming. I know Ulrich greatly appreciated your presence, as do we all."

"Safe travels," William added.

Jeremie bowed his head and Aelita wished them a good night.

She met his eyes as the pair walked by and Ulrich couldn't tell if she had disappointment or concern in her eyes.

The Pharaoh spoke with others before they made their exit as well and finally, the last person was gone.

Ulrich, William, and their father stood in silence in the empty room. The Pharaoh stayed oddly quiet, obviously thinking hard.

"Ulrich, go on to bed. Have Nicholas help you with the girl if she still refuses to be reasonable."

"Yes, Father." Ulrich had so many things he wished to discuss with his father but he knew better than to question him when he was upset.

Ulrich waited a moment as the doors closed behind him, vacillating between sympathy and anger towards his brother. Sympathy, because he knew his father was furious with William for the way things had gone at dinner and anger, because he was furious with William for the way things had gone at dinner.

He sighed as he looked down the hallway. The walk to his chambers from the throne room was relatively long but tonight, Ulrich felt it was entirely too short.

.

The door to the hallway opened slowly and Yumi jumped off the bed.

A blonde man entered the room, followed by the Second Prince. The blonde exchanged a glance with Nicholas and the guard left silently. The new man held another rope in his hands and Yumi resisted the urge to pull away.

"Take it easy. I'm just giving you a little more slack." The blonde spoke soothingly. He tied her to the bed with the new rope before untying the old one, giving her no chance to get away.

"This is the head of my personal guard. He will be staying with you tonight. There are also two guard on the balcony and, as is custom here, there are always two patrols around the palace grounds," the Second Prince explained.

Yumi frowned.

"Would you like me to show you?" He thought she doubted him.

She couldn't tell if he was trying to threaten her. "That won't be necessary."

The Second Prince sighed. He looked at Odd in uncertainty.

Yumi stiffened. "I'm not sleeping with you. You'd have to kill me first."

The Prince's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You must think we're barbarians. I thought it was custom everywhere in the kingdom to wait until marriage to… do such things," he finished, obviously flustered.

Yumi let her tense muscles relax slightly. The Second Prince crossed his arms awkwardly.

"So, what's your name?"

"…Yumi," the girl answered after a long pause.

"I'm Ulrich."

Yumi tried her best to appear indifferent.

"Is there anything you want?" The Prince asked, trying to fill the silence. "All you have to do here is ask. A servant will bring you any food or dress you could want."

Yumi watched the boy in front of her and wondered why he was trying so hard to please her when everyone else had been so cruel.

"I want to go home," she answered softly.

Ulrich's dark eyebrows pulled together. "I'm afraid… that's not possible."

Yumi knew his answer before he spoke. She looked away and out towards the balcony.

Ulrich's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Odd?"

"Yes, my Prince?" The man answered from his position in the corner.

"Have the cook prepare something if Yumi gets hungry. Keep her safe for me. I plan on spending the night in my study."

"Of course." Odd nodded.

Ulrich turned his attention back to Yumi. "I…I hope you sleep well."

Yumi didn't respond and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed once he left the room. She looked over at the blonde guard curiously.

"Are you hungry?" He asked kindly.

Yumi shook her head.

"Would you like different clothes to sleep in?"

Yumi had almost forgotten about her ridiculous costume. It wasn't unbearably comfortable however, and she blushed at the thought of changing in front of this man.

"No, thank you."

Odd smiled. "You don't thank me. That's not how it works around here."

Yumi bristled at being told what to do again. "I'll express my gratitude to anyone I please," she retorted.

Odd's smile grew. "You sound like royalty already."

Yumi rolled her eyes. At least this man wasn't coarse like the other guard.

"Try to get some sleep, Princess. I imagine the Second Prince will attempt to win you over again in the morning." The man's tone was teasing but Yumi could tell he had a lot of respect for the youngest Prince.

Yumi shuddered at the idea of being won over by the likes of that boy but she decided her best chance of escape lay in staying healthy and well rested. She climbed under the covers, held back the flood of tears, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review! They make me so happy and motivate me to keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

_****_I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

* * *

_**Chapt****er 5**_

When Yumi woke up, the sun was already well in the sky, a pile of clothes were at the foot of the bed, and Odd was looking out towards the balcony. He turned when he heard her push the silky white sheets off and sit up.

"Good morning, Princess." The guard must have been tired but his bright smile still made Yumi feel more comfortable around him.

Yumi nodded, trying hard not to be friendly, and inspected the clothes as well as she could with her hands still bound.

"Do you think you could untie me? I have to use the bathroom," Yumi asked. The Second Prince had said 'anything she wanted.'

Odd crossed his arms and gave her a wise look. "A maid will be here soon to help you dress and get ready for the day. You'll be untied then."

Yumi sat back down on the bed in annoyance.

Fortunately, the maid didn't keep her waiting long. The girl had dark skin and hair, obviously Xanadu, and told Yumi to call her Sam.

"Now, I actually help down in the kitchen but Odd thought you could use someone to help you get used to things around here," the girl explained once Yumi had been untied.

Yumi rubbed her wrists tenderly. Kitchen maid, personal maid, the two didn't seem any different in Yumi's mind.

Sam looked to Odd. "Did the Prince have any instructions?"

The blonde guard looked amused. "He wanted to go on a boat ride when she woke up. He thinks it'll make her feel more at home."

Sam looked at the man skeptically but shrugged, accepting the order. "A boat ride it is then," she muttered to herself.

After Sam assisted her in the bathroom and dressed her, all actions that Yumi insisted she could perform by herself, the maid brought her back out. Odd nodded approvingly.

Her outfit was mostly a light, creamy color but the sleeves were almost transparent. Sam had informed her that it was to protect her lighter skin. Yumi didn't bother arguing that she had spent days in the sun back in Kadic.

Sam worked her hair into some kind of twist behind her head and Yumi tried not to grimace. The girl's hands were rough with callouses that Yumi had not expected from a palace servant. Sam finished by wrapping a belt around Yumi's waist and finally allowed her to go to breakfast.

"She's all yours," Sam announced.

Odd smiled at the darker-skinned girl. "Thank you, Sam."

"Of course," she grinned. "Anything to get away from Cook when she's in a bad mood."

Yumi noticed the guard kept his gaze on the girl as she left the room before turning his attention back to Yumi.

"So, think we can walk by ourselves today? I really don't want to have to tie you up anymore." Odd's face told her that he was being sincere, but he would also easily overpower her and follow through with his threat if she misbehaved.

Yumi was not eager to be paraded through the palace like a wild animal again any time soon.

"I think I can manage it," she stated, earning a smirk from the guard.

"Together, then, my Princess?" He offered her his arm.

Yumi rolled her eyes at the blonde's silly expression but gave him her hand. They walked side by side to the great dining room.

.

Ulrich waited by the dock behind the palace. A servant informed him that the girl had woken up about an hour ago and, once he decided that enough time had passed, Ulrich made his way from his study to the docks.

That morning, before William and Sissi left on some sort of day journey, he had asked his brother to tell him everything he knew about the girl and her village. The specifics of her capture made him very upset but he controlled himself in front of his brother.

He had gleaned a number of details about his bride-to-be and this was where he got this slightly crazy idea. Apparently, she had lived next to a large lake.

The servants were able to find a smaller leisure boat and Ulrich had them tie it to the dock. Four guards stood nearby, mostly to row the hunk of ship, but also for protection. Even without this new girl making trouble, it was frowned upon for a member of the royal family to go out without some sort of guard.

Finally, Odd and Yumi appeared. His good friend and personal guard regarded him with a bemused expression. Ulrich could tell that this man also thought the Second Prince was foolish to try such an endeavor but Ulrich refused to be swayed.

The girl appeared concerned and confused but this was not unnatural in Ulrich's limited experience with her.

"My Prince." Odd nodded in greeting. He gently pushed the girl towards the Prince.

Yumi also nodded, mimicking Odd, the man she most trusted at the palace. The four guards seemed to make her nervous.

Ulrich smiled, pleased to see that she was acting more agreeable today. "You're excused. Thank you for watching the Princess," he spoke warmly to Odd.

"Of course, my Prince." The guard gave Yumi a very pointed look, "Princess." His tone clearly conveyed another message, 'behave.'

Yumi looked sadly after the guard as he left. Ulrich wondered what could have possibly endeared his friend to this girl so strongly after she flatly refused him the night before.

He cleared his throat. "So, as you can see, we will be riding down the river for a time today. I thought you might enjoy being around water again. My brother informed me that your village was quite close to a lake."

"…He is correct," Yumi finally answered.

She wondered if the Prince had ever seen a real body of water before. Surely, this tiny stream could not be considered a true river.

Ulrich tried to think of something else to say. "The river forms a border for a small part of the city. We will ride around until we reach another dock and then it's just a short stroll back to the palace."

This idea did not sound pleasant in any shape or form to Yumi but she tried to force a compliant expression. The four guards were eyeing her carefully. They must have heard about her multiple escape attempts and their serious expressions told her that they were determined not to be the group that lost the future princess.

Ulrich sighed. This girl was not much of a conversationalist.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand to help her board once two guards were in place and two remained on the dock for maximum security.

Yumi nodded respectfully again but deftly climbed onto the boat without assistance, innocently ignoring the Prince's outstretched hand.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. This was shaping up to be the beginning of a long day.

* * *

Poor Ulrich :) Just can't catch a break, haha. Please review! It makes me so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my :) This is ending up being a bit longer than I had anticipated. I'm thinking we're about 1/3 of the way done.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The guards were rowing slowly and Ulrich was watching the city from a sitting area at the head of the boat. Yumi realized that he had probably expected her to follow him. She took her time looking around the boat before heading over to join him.

It was about three or four times the size of a fishing boat but it didn't seem built to carry goods either.

"Does your family use this boat frequently?" Yumi asked.

"Not exactly," the Prince answered. "Only my mother really enjoyed being on the water. It's rarely used anymore."

Yumi tried to hide her relief. "This river is very…" _Tiny? Pathetic?_ "Quaint."

"I hear that it grows as it leaves the city but I've never seen it personally," Ulrich commented, responding more to her thoughts than her words.

Yumi sighed. Nothing else seemed worth chatting meaninglessly about and she doubted he'd listen to anything sensible.

"Did you sleep well? You look very nice," Ulrich finally broke the silence.

"I did. And Sam was very kind." Yumi tried to answer both remarks in one response.

"Sam?" Ulrich seemed confused before realization hit him. "You'll need a maid!" He said as if the idea was entirely foreign to him.

He ran a hand through his hair, deep in thought. Then, coming to a conclusion in his mind, he spoke, "I'll have all the girls gather before dinner and you can pick whichever you want."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "That really won't be necessary. I can dress myself."

Ulrich frowned. "It's customary for-"

"Fine!" Yumi interrupted. "Fine. I get it. I'll have a maid."

She hadn't meant to lose her temper so quickly but she was quickly tiring of hearing about all the things she was supposed to do.

Ulrich didn't look pleased but he refrained from saying anything else.

Then, Yumi had a thought. "I want Sam."

This seemed like the perfect solution to the dark-skinned girl's problem. This also saved Yumi from getting some other girl she had never met before. Sam had been perfectly nice and she was the most reasonable person Yumi had dealt with since coming to the Palace.

Ulrich regarded her skeptically. "I'm not sure Sam has the proper training for a position like that. I think it's best to wait until we return to make a decision."

Yumi crossed her arms and exhaled loudly in irritation. He had wanted her to choose a maid, so she did, and now he wouldn't even listen to her choice.

What gave this boy authority over her anyway?

"How old are you?" Yumi asked.

"I turned 18 yesterday. You were at the celebration," He added, as if her memory was poor and needed a gentle push.

_Oh, great…_ Yumi thought to herself. She was a birthday present to a spoiled brat.

"Can you get married to someone who's older than you?" Yumi hoped the answer would be in her favor.

Ulrich looked mildly surprised. "Well, there's no rule against it and I don't mind. How old are you?"

"19," Yumi answered, feeling highly superior.

The Second Prince did not look as impressed as she had been hoping. "Does it bother you?"

There was almost a tinge of shyness in his voice and it made Yumi pause. She considered his question.

Theo had been almost exactly two months younger than her but would she have married him if he had been older?

"It's not the age difference that bothers me." She finally decided.

Ulrich's expression looked slightly pained and he avoided her gaze. Yumi wondered if he had completely understood what she meant. Then, she reminded herself that she didn't care.

"Is that the dock?" Yumi noticed a dark shape jutting into the river. She hadn't expected the trip to be so short.

"Yes. We should be there shortly." Ulrich's tone told Yumi that he most definitely had not understood the urgency in her question.

Yumi stood up and walked to the very front of the boat, deep in thought. She looked down at about a fifteen-foot drop into unclean water. She turned so her back rested against the rail. The guards were still rowing, facing in the opposite direction.

She looked at Ulrich. He was watching her, no malice or lust in his eyes, simply curious. Yumi swallowed; this could be her last chance. She met his gaze, trying to summon up all the hatred in her entire body into one stare.

Ulrich looked down briefly and that was all the time Yumi needed. She leaned over the edge and let herself fall into the murky water.

She heard shouts before she even made contact but soon, her years of swimming experience took over and she was powering towards the shore. One minute of strong swimming and she could disappear into the city and find a way home.

Something rough bumped against Yumi's hand. She was about to pause to look around when a large object fell into the water beside her.

Strong hands pushed against her, shoving her towards the sandy shore and Yumi gasped for breath above the surface.

Ulrich was a few feet away, a large spear in his hands. Yumi panicked and tried to back away into deeper water

"No!" Ulrich shouted at her, his eyes wide. Yumi heard another loud splash behind her and turned to find a guard struggling to stay afloat.

Then, Yumi realized the large, muscular man wasn't trying to swim. He was on top of something even bigger than him.

Adrenaline shocked her body as she saw the strong jaws of a crocodile open under the guard. The man wrapped his arms around the creature's mouth and shouted. "Go on!"

Yumi turned to find that Ulrich was no closer to shore than he had been previously. He refused to let go of the spear but it was obviously weighing him down.

Yumi made a quick decision and pulled his free arm around her shoulders. She had never swum so fast in her life.

When she could feel the sand under her feet she let Ulrich go and they both crawled to the dry shore.

"Look out!" The guard yelled and the pair turned. The crocodile was swimming straight towards them.

Just when she thought her legs where done for, a spear slid through the animal's head with a sickening crunch.

Yumi looked up to see Ulrich standing over her. He didn't even spare her a glance though, before hurrying to help the dripping wet guard out of the water.

With the boat secured to the dock, the other three guards quickly joined them. Two of the men took over the job of carrying the other guard. He had a deep bite wound in his forearm and his legs were badly scratched.

Ulrich spoke commandingly. "You two, take him back to the palace as fast as you can." He turned to the remaining guard. "You stay with me and…"

Yumi was still sitting in the sand in shock. She watched the two guards leave at a jog, carrying the wounded man.

She could have died.

She would have died if it hadn't been for Ulrich.

"Yumi."

She stood up as he walked over to her. "Than-"

He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her forward so her face was just centimeters away from his own.

"You think this is funny?" He practically shouted at her. "You think you can just get away with anything because you're far away from home?"

He shoved her away, letting go so that she fell back into the sand.

"I understand that you're not happy. I get that you don't like me," he vented. The anger in his eyes scared Yumi. "But if you ever put my men in danger like that again, I-I'll…"

Ulrich's hand was raised threateningly and Yumi realized she was shielding her face. This scene was all too familiar to her and Ulrich seemed to slowly understand. His rage had subsided but Yumi knew he was still fuming.

"Let's go." He leaned on the spear, lifting the dead crocodile up. He managed to get about a foot before the guard stepped in to help. Ulrich pulled the animal around his shoulders.

"I'll carry it," he snarled. "Might as well give it to Cook."

The Prince's steps were shorter and obviously labored but the guard seemed to know better than to offer assistance. Once Ulrich was a few steps ahead, the guard turned to look at her expectantly.

Yumi fell in step beside the large man, like a dog with its tail between its legs, and the trio walked in a heavy silence.

.

"Escort the Princess to her room. I'm going to check on Herve." Ulrich ordered.

They had deposited the crocodile in the kitchen, much to the cook's delight. She didn't see Sam anywhere.

Yumi watched Ulrich's retreating figure but finally walked to her room with the guard like Ulrich had told them to.

They sat in the room quietly until Yumi asked, "Will he be ok?"

This guard had not tied her up, electing to treat her like she didn't exist, but this made Yumi even more unhappy.

"I imagine the Second Prince will be in better temper for dinner," he responded.

"I meant the guard. Herve?" Yumi thought that was Ulrich had called him.

The guard finally looked at her. "I don't know," he replied honestly.

"I'd like to go see him." Yumi wanted to do everything she could for this poor stranger who had tried to help her.

"You should wait."

"I won't try to see him if he doesn't want me to."

"I imagine he is still being treated." The guard took a long breath before adding, "and I expect that the Second Prince will still be present."

Yumi understood now. She wasn't being punished; she was being kept out of Ulrich's way.

Yumi held her necklace in her hands, rubbing the smooth stone to comfort herself. She found, much to her surprise, that throughout her time at the palace, this moment was filled with the most sorrow.

"Can we go to Ulrich's study?" Yumi asked after a long time. "I'd like to read to pass the time until dinner."

The guard seemed to think over her suggestion. "Would the Princess settle for the royal library?"

Yumi hadn't realized such a thing even existed but it sounded perfect. "Let's go there."

"Very well." The guard opened the door for her and looked out into the hallway, checking for the Second Prince, no doubt.

Yumi tried her best to look as uninterested in running as possible as they walked across the palace to the royal library.

* * *

I was literally _so_ close to having Ulrich actually hit her. Like, it was in my notes and everything and then, I just couldn't do it. Ulrich would never hurt anyone, much less Yumi. But, I did really want to highlight the fact that she's just as much a stranger to him as he is to her. I assure you they'll make up :) I just wanted to give Ulrich a moment to be realistic and remind Yumi that she's not the only one in an awkward position.

So, what'd you think? Anything you'd like to see in the coming chapters?


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New Year, everyone! I hope it's wonderful.

And to Random Person: Oh my :) You made me giggle. This is for you.

* * *

_**Chapter** **7**_

…_therefore, any relation of the Pharaoh may marry and, after producing an heir, be named next in line for the throne…_

Yumi held her head in her hands and let the information sink in. _I could potentially be the next Queen of Xanadu…_

She had spent the last few hours in the Royal Library, reading up on royal traditions and the family's history. Apparently, pretty much anyone in the Royal Family could be named heir, giving the Pharaoh immense power over deciding his successor. While history showed that the first son was usually chosen, there was no law ensuring this tradition, and multiple exceptions had been made over the years.

Yumi was thankful that William seemed secure in his right as next Pharaoh. She couldn't imagine actually taking on the huge responsibility of ruling an entire kingdom. Her parents were considered two of Kadic's most influential elders and even the thought of inheriting that role had made her anxious.

She closed the heavy book and added it to a stack in the corner of the table. The guard glanced at her as she stood up and walked around, searching for another title.

The next issue that she had wanted to look into was the absence of the Queen. According to the laws, the Pharaoh could not continue ruling if she were dead and Ulrich hadn't said anything about her passing when he mentioned her earlier.

"Is there some sort of daily record kept around here? Or maybe a personal history of individual members of the family?" Yumi asked the guard. "I'd like to know more about the Queen."

The man looked mildly put out at being relegated to fetching books but he did as she asked.

He returned with three volumes. Yumi quickly skimmed through the pages but the records only spanned from her early childhood to Ulrich's birth.

"Is there anything more current?" She asked. The guard shook his head.

"I would guess that the most recent collection has not been completed yet, my Princess."

Yumi sighed. The matter seemed rather sensitive; not exactly something she wanted to pester Ulrich about.

"What is it you wish to know? Perhaps I can find out for you," the guard suggested.

Yumi smiled at the appearance of a perfect solution to her problem. She decided to start with the most basic question. "Where is she?"

The man's lips tightened into a thin line. Yumi wondered if she was in trouble again, but he finally spoke in a surprisingly emotional tone.

"The Queen has been ill for a long time. She is currently in her personal chambers where she spends most of her time resting. It is… a cause of deep sorrow in the palace."

Yumi frowned. This certainly explained a few things. It justified Ulrich's moodiness when they spoke about her and the Queen's poor health would put pressure on the King to have a viable heir to the throne when she passed.

"Do… the King or Queen have any other relatives?" Yumi asked carefully.

"The King was an only child and the Queen's only sister died childless a few years ago."

"Making William the natural heir to the throne?"

"The First Prince is expected to inherit the throne." He answered in agreement.

Something in his tone made Yumi doubt his confidence in his answer. "Would there be any reason to doubt this?"

The guard looked conflicted. He glanced around the room, as if checking to see if anyone would reprimand him for what he was about to tell her.

"When the First Princess lost her first child a year ago, it was a great tragedy for the kingdom. It is rumored now that she is unable to produce another child." The guard looked horribly embarrassed. "Of course, that is only speculation among the palace maids."

Yumi now saw her situation with much more clarity. The First Princess was infertile so, obviously, the next step short of scandal would be to place the burden on a Second Princess.

The Royal Family had no interest in assuring a happy marriage for their Second Prince; they were desperately scrambling to secure an heir for the throne for when the Queen passed and the Pharaoh could no longer rule.

"Are you feeling unwell, Princess?" The guard asked.

The concern in his voice pulled Yumi out of her thoughts. She realized her hands were shaking.

"I'll be fine." She waved the guard off and tried to focus on cleaning up the table in front of her.

"Very well. The Second Prince is here to escort you to dinner."

Yumi swallowed her shock and bit her lip hard. She couldn't let on what she had discovered.

She nodded to the guard as she passed and greeted Ulrich at the door with a tight smile.

"Did you enjoy the library? I would have shown you earlier if I had known you were interested in reading." The Second Prince commented pleasantly.

Yumi was relieved to see that the guard had been correct and Ulrich did, indeed, seem to be in a better mood.

"I did, thank you," she answered politely. "…How is Herve?"

A grim expression clouded Ulrich's eyes but he didn't lose his temper again. "His arm will heal. The doctor said he should be able to work again in a few weeks."

Yumi nodded to show that she had heard but didn't add anything else.

"We will be dining with my father and my brother and his wife. Please..." he looked at her when they reached the large door. He held out a hand to stop a servant from opening it right away. "Please try to be respectful."

Yumi hesitated at the defeated look in the Prince's dark eyes. _Had he always been this sad?_

He took her silence as answer enough and entered the magnificent dining hall. Yumi followed closely at his side. She saw the Pharaoh smiling approvingly at the pair as they walked towards him. Yumi recognized the fatherly pride but struggled to find any sort of sinister feelings towards her.

William sat on his father's right, across from Ulrich, and Yumi sat down next to the Second Prince and across from Sissi.

"Welcome, my future daughter. I hope you've enjoyed your time here so far." The Pharaoh's booming voice greeted her and Yumi tried to smile warmly in return.

The dishes were promptly brought out and Yumi immediately recognized the trunk of a crocodile placed in the center of the table.

"Ulrich, we are most grateful that you were able to provide this rare treat for us tonight," the Pharaoh praised by way of announcing the start of the meal.

"Agreed," William added. "Funny how the beast happened to crawl ashore at just the right time."

Yumi kept her expression pleasantly blank but she noticed Ulrich's hand tighten around his knife.

"It probably smelled some stray livestock in the city. Like I said, it was one of the guards that noticed it. He had it speared before we were even off the boat." Ulrich spoke nonchalantly but his glare was pointed at his brother.

"Well, then, I'll have Cook prepare a dish for those men as well. They certainly deserve it." The Pharaoh nodded at a nearby servant and the young man disappeared off to the kitchen. Yumi marveled at the control the older man had over his servants.

"I don't doubt your story at all, brother." William grinned, obviously mocking the boy across from him. "I am merely reveling in our good fortune."

Yumi stayed silent, understanding why Ulrich had altered the story. She avoided William's stare and wondered how he knew his brother was lying.

_Then again, I do have a pretty impressive track record…_

"Wherever did you get such a pretty necklace?" Sissi broke the tension. Her smile was sugary sweet and Yumi realized the girl had been watching her since she sat down.

Out of habit, she placed a hand over it self-consciously. "My father made it for me."

"How thoughtful." The First Princess's eyes gleamed at the statement and Yumi realized her mistake. She should have never revealed its importance to her.

"You know, I have the most gorgeous dress," Sissi began. "It's that exact same blue too. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed that little trinket from time to time, would you?"

Yumi struggled to find an appropriate response but Ulrich interjected.

"I'm afraid I'm rather fond of seeing it on her." Ulrich's tone was polite but he was firm. "I'm sure William would be able to get you something similar from one of the city's jewelers though. I hear Marius' just got back from his trade route. I'm sure he'd be happy to help." Ulrich smiled at his brother.

Relief washed through Yumi. She watched William swallow his mouthful of food and look around the table, taking in the situation.

Sissi frowned. "I can't imagine any of those peasants will have the skill to make something like that, Ulrich."

"They're not peasants," Ulrich corrected sharply. "And that sounds like something for you to discuss with my brother."

"I must agree with you," the Pharaoh added. "I tire of these petty issues. Shall we have dessert?"

As if on cue, bowls of brightly colored fruit were placed in front of them.

Yumi was pleased that the conversation was over. She tried the red berries and they burst delightfully in her mouth. She noticed Sissi was still watching her from across the table.

The dark look in her eyes told Yumi that this issue was far from over. Yumi dropped her gaze and focused on finishing the remaining pieces of fruit in her bowl.

.

After dinner, Ulrich informed her that he would be spending the night in his study once again. A guard walked with her back to the Second Prince's bedroom where they met Odd waiting outside.

"Good evening, Princess." The blonde guard bowed gracefully once the other guard left and Yumi smiled at his teasing. "I think the Second Prince left a surprise for you."

"Really?" Yumi wondered out loud. Odd's tone suggested that she would like it but she had no idea what the Prince could surprise her with.

"See for yourself." Odd opened the door for her and Yumi walked in cautiously.

Sam was hanging new clothes up in the wooden dresser. She stopped when she noticed the pair.

"Princess," she curtsied respectfully. A large grin formed on her face a she rose and Yumi found herself mirroring the expression.

"I'm so glad you're here," Yumi sat on the bed and pulled Sam down with her. "How…?"

"The Second Prince asked me to be your maid," the girl laughed. "I was so surprised when he came down to the kitchens to talk to me, I almost died!"

Odd cleared his throat, interrupting before she could say anymore. The girls looked up at him.

"The Second Prince has asked me to stand guard outside the door. There is still a guard on the balcony but I hope I won't see you until morning, Princess." Odd smiled and turned to make his exit.

"Odd! Wait," Yumi had an idea. "I want to ask you for a favor."

The guard regarded her skeptically. "Yes?"

Yumi paused. She wasn't sure if this was the best decision but she saw it as her only choice. "As the future Second Princess, can I… request things?"

Odd had a bemused smile on his face. "Well, I suppose so. What do you have in mind?"

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone about my request. I need to be able to trust you." Yumi spoke carefully.

"You can trust me, Princess. As long as you're not trying to run away again, I'll do everything in my power to carry out your orders." Odd had a friendly glint in his eyes and his voice sounded sincere.

"All right." Yumi sighed. She reached behind her head and untied her necklace. She felt naked without its comforting weight. "I need you to get me a copy of this. Make it as close as you possibly can and then hide this one. Hide it somewhere no one else will ever find it until I ask for it back."

Yumi pressed the glittering jewelry into Odd's open hand. "I need the copy by morning. Can you do that?"

Odd assessed the necklace. "I think so." He smiled and Yumi knew she was right in trusting him. "It'll be done by morning, Princess."

He closed the door behind himself and Yumi sat back down on the soft bed. Sam took her hand and patted it soothingly.

"You should get some sleep." The maid finished sorting what Yumi supposed were her new clothes and brought over a thin, shift-like dress. "Here. You'll probably be more comfortable in this."

Yumi shed her clothes from that day and pulled the soft dress over her head. It did feel much better. Sam gathered the old clothes in her arms and smiled.

"Another guard will be waiting outside if you need anything. I'll be back in the morning, Princess. Sleep well."

"You too," Yumi responded and climbed into bed.

"Oh, and Princess?" Sam's voice was quiet.

"Yumi," Yumi corrected.

"Thank you, Yumi," Sam said shyly. "Good night."

Yumi smiled. "Good night, Sam."

Yumi listened to the girl's light footsteps as she left and turned the light off behind her. She pulled the cool sheets around herself and snuggled into the soft pillow.

The pillow smelled faintly like cinnamon and something else that Yumi couldn't quite put her finger on. She realized the scent was leftover from when Ulrich had still slept in his own bed. Yumi blushed at the idea of enjoying the way the Second Prince smelled and tried to push the thought from her mind.

She rolled over and let the sounds of the city outside the balcony fill her mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

Aww :) She thinks Ulrich smells good.


	8. Chapter 8

_****_Hello again :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter** **8**_

"Rise and shine, Yumi!" Sam greeted cheerfully as she walked through the door.

Yumi groaned and she heard Sam giggle as she rustled around and set her clothes out beside her. Yumi finally rolled over and a shiny object on top of the pile of clothes caught Yumi's attention. She got up and examined the replica of her necklace.

"You like it?" Sam put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Odd was running around the village all night trying to get all those little pieces together."

The mental image made Yumi smile. This necklace was incredibly similar to the original. A few of the stones were different and the opal in the center was smaller and of much lower quality but Yumi doubted anyone in the palace other than herself would be able to tell.

"It's perfect." Yumi tied it around her neck and enjoyed the familiar weight.

"Good," Sam smiled. "Would you like help with your clothes?"

Yumi took off her nightdress and smiled, pleased to finally have the choice. "No, thank you. You're welcome to stay though. You're my only real friend here."

"You have the Second Prince." Sam pointed out but obligingly stayed while Yumi got ready.

Yumi laughed. "I wouldn't exactly consider him a friend."

Sam shrugged. "He seems nice enough. Rumor in the kitchen is that the Queen is feeling better today. That'll probably make him more pleasant."

Yumi pulled the sleeveless white dress over her head. "That's good. How do the servants in the kitchen know what's going on though?"

"Oh, they know everything." Sam spoke with certainty. "Cook hears all the orders from everyone and her servants make deliveries everywhere in the palace. You'd be surprised."

"Would I?" Yumi had a hard time believing that a place like the Royal Palace would have much gossip. It seemed awfully boring.

Sam laughed. "You have no idea. For example, just last night one of the First Princess's maids was caught having an affair with a stable boy."

"That doesn't sound too terrible. Will she get in trouble?" Yumi finished tying on her sandals.

"You didn't let me finish!" Sam smiled conspiratorially. "Once she was caught, the other girls threatened to tell. But, to convince them not to, the girl told them something about Sis-I mean, the First Princess."

"Well, what is it?" Yumi asked impatiently.

The maid grinned, obviously bursting with the news. "Sissi's pregnant!"

Yumi's jaw dropped. "Really? You're sure?"

Sam nodded furiously. "Five months! She's been keeping it a secret because she thinks all the pressure caused her to lose the last two but William knows and all the girls in the kitch-"

"Wait," Yumi interrupted. "Two? I thought she only had one miscarriage."

Sam put a hand over her mouth. "No one's really supposed to know. It was so embarrassing when she lost the first one, William decided not to tell anyone she was even pregnant the second time."

Yumi let the information sink in. _So William will end up being the Pharaoh's heir after all…_

"And she won't lose this one too?" Yumi asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's possible but this is the longest she's ever been pregnant so we're hopeful. Besides, I don't know what would happen if she lost this one too."

Yumi thought she knew all too well what would happen but she didn't say anything. "What do you mean?"

Sam looked at her quietly.

"Well… You really can't tell anyone about this, ok? Not even Odd or Ulrich." Sam's tone was serious. Yumi nodded.

"Sometimes, William gets really mad. And he takes it out on her." Sam's expression remained solemn. "But then he tries to make it up to her because he needs her to have a baby. He really wants to be Pharaoh, Yumi." She almost whispered the last statement.

"I see," Yumi commented, even though she was still processing the news. "What'll happen if she loses this one?"

Sam's eyebrows pulled together and she shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it. At least the Queen is feeling better, maybe she'll be able to do something."

"And the Pharaoh?" Yumi asked. "Or Ulrich?"

Sam almost laughed. "Men don't like to be involved with things like that. They have no idea and you can bet William is doing everything he can to keep them out of it as well."

Yumi nodded. She was no stranger to William's anger.

"Don't fret about it too much."

Yumi realized she was frowning and turned her attention back to Sam.

The maid smiled. "Sissi seems to think this time will be different. Just keep hope. Besides, future Second Princess, she has you too now if anything goes wrong."

"I don't think she really wants my help." Yumi commented drily.

"Sissi's not that bad once you get to know her." Sam laughed and stood up. "I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon."

Yumi appreciated the girl's sentiment but she seriously doubted she would ever become close friends with the First Princess.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sam spun around to look at Yumi. "Ulrich wants to have lunch with you later. Where should I tell him to meet you?"

Yumi thought for a moment. "I'd like to go back to the library."

"Ok, there's a guard waiting outside to escort you whenever you're ready. Anything else you'd like before I leave?" Sam grinned at her playfully. "Any other servants you want to know the dirty details about?"

"That'll do for the time being," Yumi smiled. "Tell Odd thank you for me if you get a chance."

"Of course," Sam smiled and Yumi thought she saw a light blush on her new friend's cheeks.

"Bye, Sam!" Yumi called after her as the maid left the room.

"Bye, Princess!" Sam called cheerfully back.

.

Yumi descended the stairs from the second level of the library and paused at the bottom, looking around the room. She still couldn't find anything on the Queen's sickness and the guard with her today was even less knowledgeable about the library than the other one.

"Princess?" The guard peered around the corner of a bookshelf, looking for her.

"Over here." Yumi waved to get his attention.

He straightened. "The First Prince would like a word."

William came out from behind the guard and smiled warmly at her, making Yumi feel uneasy. "I don't think she'll cause me any trouble." He waved the guard off. "You may wait outside until I call you."

Yumi walked to her usual table and sat down, keeping her eyes on the Prince the entire time. She hoped sitting would hide her apprehension and shaking hands. Her conversation with Sam that morning had only increased her apprehension toward the dark-haired man.

"William," she tried to sound unafraid. "What a pleasure."

"You know I always have time for the future Second Princess." He half-sat on the edge of her table and looked down at her.

"You're too kind." Yumi spoke through the tight smile pasted on her face.

"Now, I imagine you have some idea why I'm here." He got up and walked around the desk so he stood next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and Yumi forced herself not to shudder.

"It seems that my Sissi has taken an interest in your little necklace," he trailed a finger down her skin along the line of the necklace. "And I hate to see her unhappy. Surely, we can make some sort of deal?"

Yumi swallowed and stood up so that his hand fell away. "I don't think that will be possible. I'm very sorry."

William grabbed her arm tightly to keep her from walking away. His expression had lost its fake cordiality.

"I'm entirely serious, you little snake. You've caused a lot of trouble since your arrival and I'm not so sure it was a good idea to bring you here in the first place."

His words sparked a deep anger in Yumi. He had no right bringing her here in the first place and now he was going to threaten her?

"Listen here, I-"

"No, you listen." He pulled her toward him, his fingers digging painfully into her arm. He pulled the necklace against her neck with his free arm to loosen the knot in back, momentarily making it difficult for Yumi to breathe.

"I'm going to take this," he showed her the necklace dangling from his hand. "And if you cause me anymore trouble, you're going to wish I had left you to die in the middle of the desert."

Yumi finally broke loose from his grip, leaving dark red marks on her arm. "Just leave me alone."

William sighed, as if suddenly uninterested in this whole conversation. "You've certainly been more hassle than you're worth. I expect you'll be much more compliant in the future." He turned and left her behind the table.

The First Prince tossed the necklace in the air and caught it again before turning and grinning, "See you around, _Princess_." He spat the last word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Once Yumi heard the door close behind him, she sunk back into her chair. At least she had planned for the confrontation, though she hadn't expected it to happen so soon… _and so obviously._

The First Prince had no fear. He was arrogant and completely confident that he would always get his way. Yumi decided that was what scared her the most.

She opened a random book and tried to get used to the unusual lightness around her neck while she waited for lunchtime to arrive.

.

"Princess?" The guard called her again.

Yumi was up and walking towards the door before he was forced to look for her. She ignored him as she left with Ulrich, secretly resenting him for letting the First Prince get away with his actions.

"How was your morning?" Ulrich asked her, distracting her.

"Fine." Yumi shrugged. "Yours?"

Ulrich looked slightly surprised and Yumi realized she had never bothered to return his polite questions before. She looked away while he answered to hide her faint blush.

Just before they reached the door to the dining hall, Yumi stopped abruptly. "Will your brother and the First Princess be eating with us again?"

Ulrich looked at her curiously. "No. We'll be eating alone. My father is busy as well."

Yumi nodded, relieved.

They were walking to the head of the long table when Yumi had an idea. "Are we allowed to sit outside?"

She had taken notice of the table and chairs outside on the balcony. The outdoor table was significantly smaller but, since it was just the two of them, Yumi figured it wouldn't matter.

Ulrich laughed, almost startling Yumi. "We can do pretty much whatever we want. I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet."

Yumi crossed her arms, feeling insulted.

"Oh, stop." He smiled gently when he saw her frown. "I'm just teasing, come on."

Ulrich caught the attention of one of the servants and pointed to the balcony. The servant nodded and retreated to the kitchen. Then, Yumi felt his hand against the small of her back, leading her to the balcony.

He abruptly removed it once they were beside the table, as if he had just realized what he was doing. He pulled out the chair closest to her.

"Princess?"

Yumi felt her lips curl into a smile despite herself and she sat down. "Thank you."

Three servants brought out plates and drinks and set the table. Yumi poked the unusual dark meat on her plate and tried a small piece cautiously.

Ulrich watched her in amusement. "It's lamb," he spoke as if it were obvious.

"You eat lamb?" Yumi looked up at the Second Prince with wide eyes.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

Yumi stuck another piece with her fork. "It just seems like a waste of food."

Ulrich pondered her statement before nodding. "I suppose it is. You could ask for something else."

"That's all right…" Yumi took another bite. "It is kind of good."

The Second Prince smiled at her response and they ate in silence for a while.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" Ulrich finally asked when they were almost done.

Yumi already knew her answer. "I'd like to go into the city," she responded quickly.

Ulrich looked out over edge of the balcony. "I do have a few errands to run. You're welcome to come along."

Yumi nodded. "I'd like that."

The Second Prince turned away from the view of the city and smiled at her. Yumi's heart did nervous flutter in her chest under his chocolate brown gaze and she shyly reached for her necklace out of habit.

And then she remembered.

All the softness in Ulrich's expression vanished.

"You're not wearing your necklace." His statement clearly conveyed his underlying question.

Yumi smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I think I must have misplaced it." She tried to laugh to ease the tension.

Ulrich wasn't laughing. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I wish you would've told me."

His expression looked genuinely hurt and Yumi had a hard time meeting his eyes.

"It's really ok. Don't worry about it."

The Second Prince frowned at her comment. "It's not ok." Contemplation was apparent on his face and finally, he stood up.

"I'm going to take care of a few things and then we'll go into the city. Please take your time finishing your lunch," Ulrich said before pushing in his chair and walking back inside.

Yumi stood up once he was out of sight, instantly choosing to do the exact opposite of what he had suggested. He was obviously doing something he didn't want her to know about so, Yumi decided she would follow him.

* * *

I bet you're all excited about the next chapter! I know I am ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_****_  
Well, it would appear that I am on a roll. Haha I'm just really trying to finish this before I have to go back to school :)

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

To say the Second Prince was livid would be an understatement.

He knocked loudly when he reached the First Prince's study and entered without waiting for permission.

The older boy looked up from his desk, eyebrows raised in innocent surprise. "Is something troubling you, brother?"

"Where's Yumi's necklace?" Ulrich accused.

"Is this a trick question?" William smiled patiently. "I'm going to have to guess it would be around her neck."

"Don't play dumb with me! Does Sissi have it already?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask her yourself. You know I really have no interest in the women's petty affairs." William shrugged. "If that's all, I'm really quite busy. Why don't you run on back to your little pet and leave me be?"

William turned his attention back to a pile of papers on his desk and Ulrich glared at the top of his brother's head. He had no right making snide comments like he did.

Before Ulrich could think twice, he had pushed everything off the side of the table with one sweep of his arms. William sputtered in shock, eyes filled with anger.

"What has gotten into you?" The older boy stood up and reached for the nearest books. "That savage girl is beginning to rub off on you," he muttered spitefully.

"You stay away from her." Ulrich seethed. "If I hear about you bothering her again, I'll-"

"You'll what?" William was standing up straight now, taking advantage of his extra height over his younger brother. His expression was cruel and he stepped over the pile on the floor to stand directly in front of the other boy. "You'll go tell daddy? Or maybe you think your mother can do something about it? Is that it, _brother_?"

The First Prince used the last word as a jeer. He was looking down at Ulrich hatefully but the younger boy refused to back down.

"She raised you too! She's just as much your mother as she is mine." Ulrich spat back. "And you better watch your mouth around father. He's this close to taking the throne away from you, you know. I'd be a little more careful if I were you."

William hesitated before speaking and Ulrich knew he had caught his older brother off guard. His promise to his father had been forgotten in the heat of the argument.

The First Prince's eyes were now cold and calculating. "Is that so?"

Ulrich nodded. "He's sick of cleaning up after you. You act like you're untouchable but he's tired of waiting for you and Sissi to have a baby." The younger boy's voice grew quiet. "He wants to name me heir if you don't do something, fast."

William seemed to think about his brother's statement. "I see. He thinks he's going to punish me for my mistakes." His lips turned into a snarl. "All I did was the same thing he did! And I owned up to my mistakes!"

Ulrich didn't say anything right away. His brother's birth was a topic they usually avoided. "He does want you to be the next Pharaoh, but you have to make yourself eligible first. He has no desire to punish you for anything when you've done nothing wrong."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Illegitimate son of a serving girl on the throne of his kingdom? I always knew it'd drive him mad." The older boy's dark expression shifted to a wry smile. "At least my mistake will guarantee my position as heir soon enough."

Ulrich tried to make sense of his brother's ramblings. "Sissi wasn't a mistake. You could have picked anyone and they would have been accepted as the First Princess."

"That's just it though. I could have picked _anyone_. And I wasted my choice by getting the useless girl pregnant." William laughed. "And in the end it didn't even matter."

Ulrich assumed he was referring to Sissi losing her first child before it was born. His brother's dark tone encouraged him to move away from this sensitive topic.

"Sissi's been a fine wife to you and the people adore her. You have nothing be ashamed of."

William chuckled to himself. His expression had returned to normal and his voice sounded just as pleasant as it ever had.

"You are too forgiving, brother." William shook his head in sympathy. "But anyway, that's all in the past now. Let's not allow it to cloud the future, shall we?" The First Prince backed away and leaned against his desk indolently. "I imagine you'll find my dear wife in her room if you still plan on locating that worthless trinket."

"I just want Yumi to be treated with the respect the Second Princess deserves. I'm not looking to cause trouble." Ulrich spoke evenly.

"Well, you've already gone and done that, haven't you?" William raised an eyebrow. "I'd even dare to say that your affections for the troublesome girl are getting in the way of your logic."

Ulrich bristled at the insinuation. "You brought her here. You didn't leave me with much choice. I'm merely trying to fulfill my responsibilities as a prince of Xanadu, unlike you."

William smiled placatingly. "I do apologize if I put you in a difficult situation. It appears the men of our family are cursed with undesirable marriages."

"They are in love! Just because father had trysts before their marriage, doesn't mean he didn't fall in love with her later," Ulrich argued. It rubbed him the wrong way every time William brought up the Pharaoh's arranged marriage to the Queen.

"And that makes you better than me, I understand." William added nonchalantly and continued before Ulrich could protest. "I'm just saying that you're not the first to be forced into a marriage and I doubt you will be the last. Just be thankful I found you someone so… spirited." His brother finally selected an appropriate word and grinned suggestively.

It made Ulrich sick. "Just stay away from her. I don't want anymore conflict."

William shrugged. "If that is all you wish, brother, I will certainly try to be on my best behavior. I shudder at the thought of facing you in another altercation."

The older boy pretended to shiver, obviously mocking him but Ulrich ignored it. "I'm glad we could reach an agreement. I'll be on my way now."

"Oh, of course." William waved him away with fake respect. "Do pass on my respects to your darling Yumi and tell her she has no reason to worry about being Queen any time soon."

Ulrich wondered what his brother was hiding but didn't bother instigating another conversation. He nodded and left the room, letting the door swing shut forcefully behind him.

A shadow disappeared around the corner, catching Ulrich's attention, but he figured it was most likely a guard making his rounds and left it at that.

_Why didn't William appear concerned when I told him father planned to make me Pharaoh?_ Ulrich wondered. Sissi hadn't been pregnant since that first time over a year ago and everyone knew their father was getting impatient.

Ulrich sighed and decided it was best to push the thoughts out of his mind. He would deal with Sissi later, he was in no mood to argue with her as well.

Then, he remembered he had agreed to take Yumi with him that afternoon. The thought excited him and made him anxious at the same time. She was still a complete mystery to him, a beautiful, intimidating puzzle, yet, she seemed to have had a change of heart almost overnight.

He hoped her pleasant mood would last for the duration of their trip later. He smiled at the thought of seeing her again before remembering his brother's teasing about his feelings for the girl. Ulrich forced the eager look off his face and headed back to his room to find the enigmatic future princess.

.

Yumi returned stealthily back to the bedroom minutes before the Second Prince.

The new information swarmed in her mind as she tried to make sense of all of it. The door had been thick but she had still been able to make out of most of the conversation.

The Pharaoh wanted to make Ulrich his heir because he didn't know Sissi was pregnant again. William has nothing to worry about now that he has a child on the way but he still thinks that the Pharaoh resents him.

Yumi thought about the First Prince's words carefully. _Illegitimate son of a serving girl?_

The only possible explanation would be that the Pharaoh had an affair before marrying Ulrich's mother. She felt slightly sorry for William. His behavior was inexcusable but it must have been difficult for him growing up with that knowledge.

His comments about Sissi had also made her realize that William had most likely gotten her pregnant before their marriage, locking him into the relationship. Yumi could imagine his anger when Sissi lost the child, making the cover up pointless and delaying William's eligibility for the throne. Sissi also didn't seem like the type of woman who would accept another's child, narrowing William's chances at the throne even further.

_But_, she reminded herself, _Sissi's pregnant again_. And this time, it seemed likely that William would have a child within five months and be named heir, finally achieving his goal.

The wild histories made Yumi's head hurt. _No wonder everyone around here is on edge all the time…_

There was a knock on the door and Yumi jumped up. She opened it to see Ulrich waiting outside.

"Ready?" He asked. His eyes were tired but his kind smile still made her stomach twist in knots.

Yumi nodded, deciding she couldn't let him know what she had found out. She didn't want to upset him anymore.

"I've decided that I want Sissi to keep the necklace." Yumi announced as they walked down the hall.

Ulrich looked at her in surprise.

"I'm serious. If it means that much to her, she should have it. I don't want you to confront her about it."

The Second Prince exhaled slowly. "If that's what you really want, I won't try to get it back."

Yumi smiled. "Thank you."

They were joined by two guards as they left the palace and headed out into the Royal City. The city was filled with the bustle of everyday life for its citizens and Yumi could fill her excitement growing.

"There are two people I want to see and then we can go wherever you'd like." Ulrich seemed pleased by her eagerness. "The people have been looking forward to meeting their newest princess. Try not to let it go to your head." He teased lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yumi grinned back. "Where are we going first?"

"There's a doctor that lives nearby and then I've heard rumors that a merchant has come into the city that sells horses and camels. I'd like to pay him a visit."

Yumi had thought that the palace had plenty of camels but she didn't bother inquiring further. She was too busy absorbing the sights of the city around her. The city was magnificent, living up to all the stories she had heard as a child. Yumi chuckled to herself.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would ever get to see the Royal City for herself.

* * *

I know this chapter was loaded; I tried to clarify as much as possible so I hope everything made sense :)


	10. Chapter 10

_****_You guys are so awesome :) Thank you for all your lovely comments and ideas!

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 10**

"Doctor?" Ulrich knocked on the door of a medium sized house.

"My Prince!" The door swung wide open, revealing an older man with greying hair. "Come in, come in, I've been looking forward to your visit."

Ulrich gestured for Yumi to enter first and the two guards waited outside. After the man retreated to a back room and returned with a bottle of something, he stopped as if noticing Yumi for the first time.

"Oh my…" He handed Ulrich the bottle absently and examined Yumi before smiling widely. "Is this the new princess, then? She's quite beautiful." He nodded approvingly to Ulrich and took Yumi's hands in his own. "You are everything we hoped for, my dear."

Yumi tried to smile in return and gently extricated her hand. "Thank you. That's very kind."

Ulrich chuckled beside her. "You think this is the solution?" He asked the doctor, swishing the liquid around in the bottle.

The older man nodded rapidly. "I believe I've finally found the cure. I tried it on my little girl this morning and-"

A loud, raspy cough interrupted his answer. The doctor wrung his hands nervously. "Well, she was certainly improved this morning."

Ulrich smiled sadly. "At this point, I'm prepared to try anything." He handed the doctor a small bag of coins.

More coughing could be heard in a back room and Yumi frowned. The dry, congested cough sounded awfully familiar.

"May I meet your daughter?" Yumi asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

The doctor exchanged glances with Ulrich to ensure she had his permission. Ulrich shrugged and the doctor gestured for her to follow him.

"Now, I have three daughters but only my youngest is ill. She's in bed here." The doctor opened the door to a small bedroom.

"And this is the same sickness the Queen has?" She asked, kneeling beside the bed of the small girl.

"It would seem that way."

Yumi pressed the back of her hand to the girl's forehead and checked her hands. The young girl was too weak to protest. Her temperature was normal but her hands were dry and the skin was cracked.

"Is she thirsty often?" Yumi looked back to the doctor.

"Yes, all the time." He nodded, watching his youngest child in concern.

Yumi gave the girl's hand a comforting squeeze before standing back up. "Thank you. I certainly hope she feels better soon."

Ulrich was still waiting in the living room when they returned. He looked at her curiously but Yumi shrugged. She wasn't sure enough to share her theory with the Second Prince just yet.

"Thank you again, doctor. Let me know if you come up with anything else." Ulrich said as they were on their way out.

"Of course, my Prince. I'll do my best." The doctor nodded and took Yumi's hands again. "The entire city is rejoicing in your arrival. We pray for you to have a happy marriage and a healthy child. There ar-"

"That's enough, doctor. We'll be on our way now." Ulrich spoke politely but firmly and put an arm around Yumi's shoulders, gently detaching her from the older man and guiding her back outside.

"That was certainly interesting." Yumi commented once they were outside.

Ulrich chuckled. "Sorry about that. I did say you would be popular though."

Yumi made a face and followed the Second Prince down the crowded street. After checking with several different merchants, Ulrich finally accepted the fact that the horse and camel trader had already come and left the city.

"Doesn't the palace have plenty of camels already?" She asked as they headed back.

Ulrich sighed. "I was hoping he would have a decent horse. I've always wanted one of my own but all the horses in our stables are reserved for soldiers or urgent messages."

"Ulrich!" A small voice squealed from the side of the road before Yumi could reply.

The boy stopped and looked around. A group of children appeared and one girl had wrapped herself around his legs before he even realized what was going on.

Ulrich laughed and scooped the girl up in his arms. "Well, hello there, Maitena."

The girl giggled and hugged the Second Prince around his neck. The rest of the children gathered around, obviously happy to see the older boy.

"You haven't visited in a week!" Maitena pouted and the other kids nodded.

"I'm sorry but I've been very busy in the palace. There's a lot of work to get done, you know." Ulrich tried to explain but he had lost the younger girl's attention. She was glaring over his shoulder at Yumi.

Yumi tried to wave but the girl stuck her tongue out.

"Who's that? Is she the new princess?" She asked, frowning. Four young faces turned to look at her and Yumi shifted uncomfortably.

"She is." Ulrich set the girl down. "This is Yumi." He held out his hand for her to join them.

"But Ulrich," Maitena pulled on his pant leg, "you said we were going to get married."

The Second Prince sighed and crouched down so he was eye-level with the kids. "Now, you know I would, but I'm just too old now. I'd be no good for you."

His maintained a serious expression and the younger girl crossed her arms in a pout. She walked over to Yumi and stared her down.

"She's not even pretty. She's too pale." Maitena huffed.

Yumi frowned but didn't say anything. _I can't believe this little girl is actually hurting my feelings…_

"Now, that's not very nice." Ulrich scolded gently.

"Yeah! At least she's better than that Sissi!" One of the boys added.

A little girl with light hair came up to Yumi shyly. "I think you're pretty."

Yumi found herself smiling at the comments. "I think you're pretty too," she responded.

The girl blushed and hid behind Ulrich. Another boy came up to her and looked at her skeptically. "My dad says light skin makes you look like you're from Lyoko and they're all weird."

Yumi wasn't quite sure how respond to that but Ulrich stepped in. "There is nothing wrong with the way the Second Princess looks."

The children quieted and the boy hung his head. Maitena stepped forward and Yumi let her touch her dark hair. Very few people in the city had black hair, Yumi realized. Most fell somewhere between dark brown and blonde because of their Xanadu heritage.

"I guess you're ok," she finally announced. Maitena seemed to be the leader of this small group and, with her approval, the other children were much more welcoming of the new princess.

Ulrich chuckled at the change in attitude, pleased that his little friends approved of his future bride. The two boys had begun touching Yumi's silky hair as well and the taller boy blushed when Yumi removed their hands from her hair and stood back up. Ulrich smiled at the realization that he might have some competition.

"Does this mean you're going to be Pharaoh now?" The shy little girl asked. "My parents said that they want you to be Pharaoh instead because William is so mean."

"Was William mean to you?" Ulrich asked.

The little girl shook her head. "He kicked Blacky though."

Ulrich remembered that Blacky was a stray cat that the children had adopted. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed that Yumi was watching him for an answer as well.

"I'm sorry he hurt Blacky. But William is still older than me. He's going to be Pharaoh next, not me," Ulrich finally said.

The kids looked disappointed but a middle-aged woman appeared and distracted them.

"Maitena! I told you not to go so far from the house!" She scolded and ushered the group of children away.

"I'm sorry, my Prince. I hope she didn't make a nuisance of herself." The woman gave a small bow. Her eyes were obviously fixed on Yumi and Ulrich smiled.

"The children are never a nuisance. They were just getting acquainted with their new princess."

Yumi gave a small wave and the woman clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "So, it's true then? We're so happy for you, my Prince. My husband will give you his full support in court. He believes that you'll be the best thing that could happen to the kingdom."

Ulrich cleared his throat and Yumi saw his cheeks tinge red at the compliment. "Give your husband my gratitude but I doubt I will need his support in the Pharaoh's court. It would be much more useful to my father and then my brother after him."

The woman gasped, blushing furiously at her error. "Of course, my Prince. My apologies. It's just with all the rumors, I-"

Ulrich put a hand up. "I understand. I just ask that you do your part to dispel these rumors."

"Yes. Of course." She nodded and quickly took her leave.

Ulrich ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

Yumi waited until they had moved far enough from the onlookers before she asked, "Why does everyone think William is no longer the heir to the throne?"

Ulrich looked around to check for eavesdroppers. They were just outside the city now, almost back to the palace. "It seems they think your arrival means that I'm trying to become eligible before my brother."

"And they see that as a good thing," she said more as a fact than a question.

His mouth tensed into a thin line and he nodded reluctantly. "William… does not care for our people as much as our father would like. The people are entirely aware of his feelings and… I suppose they think that their lives will be more difficult under his rule."

Yumi smirked. "Well, they're right, aren't they?" She had no doubt that William would abuse his power to benefit himself.

Ulrich frowned. "It's not our place to judge the Pharaoh and it's certainly not theirs. The Pharaoh should always be respected and obeyed; everything he does is in the best interest of the people."

Yumi regarded him doubtfully but decided against arguing. "If you say so."

Ulrich exhaled in exasperation. "If it happens that I am married and have a child when my mother passes and William doesn't, then I will fully accept the responsibilities of being Pharaoh. But, William is first in line, he always has been, and I have no desire to take that from him."

They were standing outside the palace door now, forced to argue outside so that no one would hear them except themselves and the two guards.

"But the law says the Pharaoh can choose any of his eligible relatives. William isn't assured anything until Sissi has a child and your father officially names him heir. I find it hard to believe that you're just going to give him the throne and let him stomp all over those poor people," Yumi protested, arms crossed.

"It's a tradition for the oldest son to inherit the throne. There's no way to prove which one of us would be the better ruler. And when did you become such an expert on our laws?" Ulrich regarded her skeptically.

Yumi shrugged. "I've been doing some reading. And you know for a fact that you'd be better for these people. William doesn't care about them at all. He kicked Blacky!"

Yumi mentally cringed when she fully realized that she had used a cat in her argument but she couldn't help feeling the slightest level of affection for the people she had seen in the city.

The children had won over her heart and the doctor was obviously doing his very best to care for his family. Merchants and wives had smiled at her as she walked past and it reminded her of her father to see men and women hard at work in their respective crafts. Surely, the royal family wouldn't let these people be taken advantage of.

Ulrich sighed. "There's nothing I can do about it, Yumi. If William becomes Pharaoh, there's no one with more power and he can do whatever he wants. That's just how it works. This city has survived rulers much worse than my brother. They'll do it again."

Yumi wanted to hit him upside the head for giving up so easily but she restrained herself. She held her tongue and the pair entered the palace.

"I'm going to visit my mother to see if this medicine helps. I'll fetch you for dinner?" He asked gently once they were inside.

"I'd prefer to eat in my room if that's all right. I want to think about some things," Yumi answered, still slightly miffed from their argument. She pretended she didn't see his face fall and that it didn't upset her greatly to cause this charming, kind-hearted boy pain.

"I'll bring you something later, then." He said in a small voice and walked away.

Yumi crossed her arms and tried to control the cold, sad feeling in her stomach. The guards had left them once they were in the palace so Yumi walked by herself back to her rooms. She asked the guard standing outside to find Sam for her before flopping on the bed.

There were so many thoughts swimming around in her head, she couldn't think straight. She brushed the wetness away from her eyes and hoped her only friend arrived soon.

* * *

I hope I still have your attention ;) What do you think so far?


	11. Chapter 11

_****_Happy Monday! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_So, that's it then…_

Yumi Ishiyama had decided to stay. She would do her best to be Xanadu's Second Princess and help Ulrich protect their people. No more running away, no more plans of escape, just acceptance of her new position.

She hadn't realized she was crying until Sam finally entered the room and rushed to her side.

"Yumi, what's wrong? Did something happen with Ulrich?"

Yumi laughed at herself and let the other girl wipe her tears away. "I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

She could tell Sam didn't believe her but the maid didn't press the matter. "Do you want anything to eat? I heard you were refusing to go to dinner."

"I didn't _refuse_ exactly. I just said that I wanted to think about some things. Ulrich said he'd bring me something later." Yumi was surprised that word had gotten around so fast.

"All right. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Yumi shook her head. "I just wanted some company." She had remembered that the girl sitting across from her was a wealth of information on people around the castle.

"Can you tell me anything about the Queen's sickness?" Yumi asked.

Sam thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I've never been to see her myself since she fell ill but I've heard about it. Apparently, she's too weak to do much anymore so she spends most of her time in bed. She has a lot of congestion in her chest and she's always drinking water. Like, _a lot_ of water," she emphasized.

"Does anyone know what caused it?"

"No idea," Sam answered.

Yumi sighed. She was almost positive this was the same sickness that had been present in her village before they found the cure but she couldn't be completely sure. "Do you know where the cook gets her fish? And does she ever serve them raw?"

"We get fish from all over the kingdom." Sam shrugged. "She used prepare fish raw because the Queen liked it so much but Cook doesn't do it anymore now that she's ill. The Queen only eats grains and fruits and vegetables now. And water."

"Would there be any way to know which village she got the fish from when the Queen got sick?" Yumi asked.

"We don't keep any record like that." Sam shook her head. "And Cook doesn't always use the fish given to her. Sometimes we just get our fish in the city and they keep even worse track of things than we do. There'd be no way to tell, I'm sorry."

"That's all right." Yumi considered the other girl's answer. It was still entirely possible. But she'd have to see the Queen herself to be sure.

"Why all the questions?" Sam looked at her curiously.

"I was just wondering. I have a theory but it could be completely wrong." Yumi sighed.

"You want to explain?" Sam asked.

Fortunately, a knock on the door saved Yumi from having to explain her silly notion that she knew how to cure the Queen of her strange illness.

"My Prince, come in. The Princess and I were just talking." Sam opened the door for Ulrich.

"Yumi," Yumi corrected her friend out of habit. "I'm sure Ulrich won't mind," she added when Sam looked like she was going to protest.

"She's right." Ulrich agreed. "And you may call me Ulrich."

Sam nodded shyly. "Yes, Ulrich."

He smiled at the maid and then held out a plate to Yumi. It was filled with lamb and the fruits she had loved so much the first night. He shrugged as she took it. "I wasn't sure what else you liked so I just had Cook make this."

"It's perfect. Thank you." Yumi smiled at the gesture. "Why don't we sit outside?"

"If you'd like." Ulrich followed her out onto the balcony and Yumi sat down at the table.

"How are you?" He asked after a while.

Yumi chewed slowly, trying to form her request carefully. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to meet the Queen."

She watched surprise register on his face before he nodded. "I think she'd like that. Would tomorrow morning be a suitable time?"

Yumi grinned. "That sounds wonderful."

They sat in silence while Yumi finished her dinner. Then, she stood and walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the city.

The Second Prince's bedroom was three stories above the ground. The fall would have killed her. Yumi almost couldn't believe she had ever considered abandoning this beautiful city.

Ulrich joined her after a moment, resting his arms against the railing. "Is everything all right?"

He kept his gaze on the setting sun in the distance but Yumi knew he was intently waiting for her answer.

"I… I've decided something," she started, trying to keep her voice steady. The boy beside her was only inches away and the warmth radiating from him made her heart beat erratically in her chest.

"And what's that?" Ulrich was watching her now and Yumi's face grew warm under his stare.

"I'm not going to run away anymore." She announced. "I want to stay here and I want to protect these people. William is closer to becoming eligible than you think and I can't just leave him to ruin the kingdom."

Her fingers were entwined tightly and she bit her lip nervously, not daring to look anywhere but the city below them.

"You really mean that?" Ulrich's voice was surprised but there was also a tenderness that made Yumi meet his gaze.

She blushed and nodded. "It would affect my village too and I can't just abandon my friends and family."

Ulrich grinned in relief before breaking out in incredulous laughter. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Yumi stared at him in bewilderment before starting to laugh herself. She imagined they must look pretty crazy, bursting out in laughter over nothing.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a half-hug. "Thank you." He shook his head and pressed his face into her hair. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Yumi melted into his embrace despite herself, taking in his scent and the way she felt safe and warm in his arms. Then, she realized what she was doing.

She cleared her throat and pulled away. "I'm doing it for the people," she clarified.

Ulrich blushed bright red. "Of course." He nodded and put a comfortable distance between them. "That's what I meant."

Yumi tried to hide her grin, still giddy from being so close to the Second Prince. "Right," she agreed.

For a long time they stood in silence, letting the fading sunlight hide their flushed faces and idiotic smiles. Finally, Ulrich took a deep breath and spoke. "I should be on my way. You need your rest. I'll come by in the morning and we'll visit the Queen."

He touched her arm tenderly before walking back inside.

"Ulrich, wait." Yumi called before she could tell herself how ridiculous she was being.

He turned and looked at her expectantly.

Yumi cringed inwardly and she thought about telling him to forget she had said anything. "I was just thinking… maybe you could sleep in your own bed tonight. I feel bad taking it from you."

Ulrich looked mildly surprised but he recovered well. "I'm fine in my study. I don't know where else you would sleep."

Yumi blushed and gestured to the bed. "I mean, it's a big bed…"

"It-it is…" The Second Prince nodded and put a hand behind his head awkwardly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." Yumi shrugged, trying to appear calm and collected.

She noticed over Ulrich's shoulder that Sam was standing in the doorway of the room with Odd. It looked like they had been having a conversation but now both were trying valiantly to suppress their fierce laughter at their Second Prince and Princess. Sam finally snorted, unable to control herself, and Odd lost it.

Ulrich turned around at the noise and quickly realized what the two were laughing at. "I selected you for your fighting skill, Odd, not your ability to entertain the maids," he snapped.

The blonde guard finally got a hold of himself and bowed ridiculously low. "My apologies, my Prince."

He and Sam snickered quietly for another moment before she shooed him away and closed the door. "I'm terribly sorry. I won't let him distract me again."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and Yumi had a suspicion that this wouldn't be the last time her maid became preoccupied with the handsome guard.

Sam pulled out another white nightdress and the girls retreated to the bathroom so Yumi could change.

"So…" Sam raised her eyebrow suggestively once Yumi was dressed.

"So what?" Yumi asked innocently.

Sam rolled her eyes and took Yumi's hand in her own excitedly. "You're so in love with him!"

"Keep it down, will you!" Yumi put a hand over her friend's mouth and laughed. "I am not."

"Oh, for goodness' sake! You so are," Sam crossed her arms and gave Yumi a look.

Yumi found herself smiling again and was thankful for the bathroom door that separated them. "I'm being serious. We're just friends. Besides, what's going on with you and Odd?"

Sam blushed, shrugging. "We're just friends," she responded smartly, mocking Yumi's previous statement.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Sam grinned. "Go on, now. I'm sure he's in bed already and you need plenty of sleep." She opened the door and pushed Yumi out in front of her.

Ulrich was already changed and under the sheets on the far side of the bed.

"Good night, Yumi," Sam whispered on her way out.

"Night, Sam," Yumi whispered back.

She climbed into bed, trying not to wake the boy on the other side if he was already asleep. She took a deep breath once she was under the sheets and comfortable, trying not to think about the incredible awkwardness of the situation.

"Good night," a small voice said from the other side of the bed.

Yumi put a hand to her head. Even with feet of empty space between them, she could still feel his presence as if he were still holding her close like he had on the balcony.

"Night," she managed to squeak out.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

They're so cute :)


	12. Chapter 12

_****_Hello lovelies :) I'd guess we have about 5 more chapters left. I hope you're still enjoying the story!

* * *

_**Chapter**** 12**_

Yumi awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She rolled over and briefly wondered if last night had been a dream.

"Good morning," Ulrich came back into the room from the balcony, disproving her thoughts. He was already dressed and Yumi realized he must have been up for a while.

"Morning." She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Ulrich sat down on the edge of the bed. "Would you like to come with me to breakfast or shall I bring you something again?"

He had an amused smile on his face and Yumi tried to smooth her hair self-consciously. This was the first time the Second Prince had seen her before Sam had had a chance to make her look presentable. "I'm actually not hungry. Can we visit your mother after you're done eating?"

"Her maid said that should be fine." The Second Prince stood up and stretched. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Yumi nodded, still half-asleep. "I'll be ready by the time you get back."

"All right. I'll let Sam know you're awake."

"Thank you," Yumi called after him as he left. Then, she pulled the sheets around herself and buried her face in the sweet-smelling pillows, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep before the maid arrived.

.

"Let me go in first to make sure she's awake. I'll be back in a minute." Ulrich slipped in the room quietly and Yumi waited in the hall.

She clasped her hands behind her back nervously. Sam had assured her that the Queen was a gentle and loving woman but Yumi couldn't help feeling slightly anxious.

"Come on in," Ulrich returned and waved for Yumi to follow him into the room.

The Queen's bedroom was even larger than her son's and Yumi found herself gaping at the giant wardrobe and extravagant decorations. The Queen herself was seated in a plush chair beside her bed.

_She's beautiful…_

Ulrich clearly took after his mother, Yumi realized. Her long brown hair was tied back in a loose braid and her warm face put Yumi at ease.

"Sit down, my dear." She gestured to another chair beside her own.

"Hello," the Queen smiled once she sat down and Yumi took note of the fact that her red lips were chapped. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to formally welcome you sooner. I hope you've made yourself comfortable here at the palace."

"Yes, my Queen." Yumi nodded quickly.

The older woman smiled at her nervousness. "Very good." She put a thin, dry hand over Ulrich's to get his attention. "Would you fetch me another glass of water? Thank you."

The Second Prince did not hesitate in getting up and doing as she said.

"I understand that you'll be marrying my youngest son in a few weeks time," the Queen had returned her attention to Yumi.

"That seems to be the plan," Yumi answered.

The Queen nodded thoughtfully. "Ulrich is a good boy. Do you think you'll be happy together?"

Yumi blushed and tried to find an appropriate response. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Second Prince returning with a cup full of water.

He handed it to his mother and sat back down, completely unaware of the turn the conversation had taken.

"I… believe it's possible," Yumi finally decided.

The Queen chuckled and took a long sip of water. "Well, it is my understanding that Ulrich has every intention of being a wonderful husband to you. You seem like a lovely girl; I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

Yumi forced a smile and Ulrich turned red.

"Mother, please," the Second Prince asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm just being practical, dear." The Queen smiled fondly at her son before suffering from an abrupt coughing fit.

"Is there anything you need?" Ulrich rose quickly and took his mother's hands.

Her cough was raspy and Yumi could hear her struggle to take in each breath.

The Queen waved him away after the cough subsided. "I'm all right. I just need to rest for a while."

Ulrich frowned but didn't say anything else.

"Come here," the Queen beckoned Yumi.

Yumi slipped out of her chair and knelt beside the older woman. Dark brown eyes looked down at her lovingly and the Queen gently kissed the top of her head.

"You precious thing," she spoke quietly. "It seems my William did well in bringing you here." Then, she rose and addressed both of them. "I'm sorry that I must end this visit so soon. I hope to see you again when I'm feeling better."

"Let me help you," Ulrich took his mother's arm and led her back to her bed before helping her get in and rest against the number of pillows. He set her water on her bedside table and kissed her cheek.

"Good bye, my dears. Thank you for coming." The Queen looked so frail in her large bed but Yumi could see strength in her clear eyes.

"Good bye," Yumi responded and she and Ulrich left the Queen to rest.

"She's… she's wonderful, Ulrich," she said once they were back in the hall.

This brought a smile to Ulrich's face. "She's very fond of you as well."

"I'm glad." Yumi nodded, trying to think of a way to tell Ulrich that she was sure her theory was correct. "It's a shame she's so unwell."

Ulrich's expression became clouded again. "She often says that she's getting better but it's quite clear she's only getting weaker. I don't know what to do."

Helplessness was clear on his face and Yumi took her opening. "You know, people in my village used to get sick with similar symptoms when I was young. They had a terrible cough and their skin would dry out because they were so dehydrated. It's like the sickness prevents people from keeping water in their body."

"I'm sorry." Ulrich failed at trying to appear interested, still thinking about his mother.

"You're not listening," she grabbed his arm to get his attention. "We found a cure, Ulrich. It was the fish in our lake that were making people sick because they didn't cook them before eating them and the same disease affected the water lilies, except when the people ate the flowers, it made them better."

Yumi looked at him excitedly but Ulrich didn't say anything right away. He studied her face quietly and then frowned. He yanked his arm away from her and gave her a hard look.

"That's enough," he finally said and began walking away.

Yumi stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? I just told you how to make your mother better! And that girl, the doctor's little girl, she has the same thing. We can help-"

"I said enough!" Ulrich turned around, visibly angry. "It's quite a coincidence that this magical cure is in your village, isn't it? I suppose you'll have to be the one to go get these miracle flowers because you're the only one who knows where they are!"

Ulrich ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe you! I share with you the one thing that means more to me than the world, and you use it to try to manipulate me!"

"Ulrich, no. Th-that's not it," Yumi stammered. "Really, I…"

"You said you wanted to stay," he voice was quiet now and his eyes conveyed all the hurt and betrayal he felt. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"I'm not making this up," Yumi insisted.

The Second Prince shook his head. "I don't want to hear another word about it. I'm going back to my study."

He left and Yumi watched him go. She sighed and tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. _After all,_ she decided, _I'm not giving up on this just yet…_

.

"My Prince?"

"What, Odd? I'm very busy." Ulrich snarled at the guard.

"The Pharaoh would like me to inform you that lunch is being served. Perhaps you could go eat and give your poor desk a reprieve?" Odd suggested.

"I'm not going to lunch. You can tell my father that I have better things to do right now," Ulrich snapped.

"Of course, my Prince, I'm sure those books can't throw themselves around, but the Pharaoh expected that you would refuse and then asked that I tell you that lunch is no longer an invitation but an order." The blonde guard grinned. "It seems this meal isn't exactly optional."

Ulrich sighed. "Fine." He straightened his desk into something that resembled neatness and stalked off to meet his father for lunch.

"Shall I fling your papers around and make as much noise as possible in your absence, my Prince? Or perhaps you would prefer that I just pull all the bookcases to the ground? I think that would accomplish your goal much faster!" Odd called after him.

"Go jump in the river!" Ulrich yelled at his old friend good-naturedly. "And don't you dare touch anything in my study!"

Odd chuckled to himself, finding that the Second Prince's desk had never looked nearly as appealing as it did at that moment.

.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Ulrich took his seat at the table, surprised to see Yumi already sitting down with the Pharaoh.

"Yes, I did," the older man began. "Your brother is meeting with my war generals and his wife seems to have decided that she prefers eating alone in her rooms."

The three began eating and Ulrich decided he wasn't in the mood to wait for his father to elaborate.

"And what does that have to do with me? I'm sure Yumi would have been a perfectly adequate dining companion."

"The Second Princess's inadequacy is not what concerns me." The Pharaoh responded harshly.

The girl beside him remained silent and Ulrich briefly wondered if he was in trouble for something.

"It has come to my attention that you have been made aware of a cure for the Queen," his father stated.

"Not that again," Ulrich groaned. He looked at Yumi. "You told my father? Are you crazy?"

"Ulrich!" The Pharaoh scolded.

"Don't tell me you believe her!" Ulrich was shocked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And I am appalled that you did not come to me right away with this information."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "It's obviously just another attempt to escape, Father. Can't you see?"

"It is not!" Yumi hissed.

"I am inclined to believe the Second Princess." The Pharaoh spoke, ending the debate. "If her intentions were anything but sincere, she would have come up with a more believable lie."

"You can't be serious," Ulrich protested.

"Ulrich, I am done listening to your whining. If you are so concerned about her running away, you will go with her. I've already agreed to send Odd and Samantha with her."

Ulrich realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it. He saw Yumi smirking triumphantly out of the corner of his eyes. He shot her a glare for good measure before turning his attention back to his father.

"Are you… entirely certain about this, Father?" He asked, trying one last time to make the older man see reason.

"I am. Your mother believes the Second Princess to be completely trustworthy and I see no reason to doubt her."

Ulrich let his head fall into his hands but he didn't argue. Once his father decided something, he almost never changed his mind.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh." Yumi spoke respectfully.

The Pharaoh smiled at her. "I've come to love the Queen very deeply during our marriage. I will do everything in my power to help her get well again. I just hope that this flower of yours works."

The sentimentality in his voice was clear and Ulrich felt guilty for doubting his father's intentions.

_Maybe I was too quick to judge Yumi…_

"I truly think it will," Yumi smiled back at the Pharaoh.

"I know you do, dear." The older man nodded. "Thank you."

Yumi looked down shyly at the Pharaoh's gratitude and Ulrich sighed. This girl might be beautiful, tricky, brave, and puzzling, but at the very least, it seemed she was not a liar.

.

"You should probably get some sleep. We're going to have to leave pretty early tomorrow, you know," Yumi informed him.

She had spent the afternoon in the library, mapping out their route and planning every aspect of their 3-day journey. Currently, the girl was wrapped up in his sheets and making herself comfortable in his bed.

Ulrich was still struggling to adjust to the situation.

"I'm here." He sat down on the bed. "I just haven't wrapped my head around this whole thing yet."

Yumi smiled and he wondered if she knew how stunningly beautiful she was. "You mean how we'll be traveling across the desert back to my village tomorrow? Don't worry about it. I managed it just weeks ago and with much less desirable traveling companions." She giggled at her own joke and Ulrich found himself laughing as well.

He pulled the sheets around himself, staying as far on his side of the bed as possible, and decided against telling her that he meant he still hadn't wrapped his head around the idea that this girl had come into his life just weeks ago and already she was in his bed, making him laugh, and saving his mother and his kingdom.

"Good night, Ulrich," Yumi said from the other side of the bed.

"Good night, Yumi," the Second Prince responded before closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind of any ridiculous thoughts about the girl lying just feet away from him.

* * *

Surprise! Haha What do you think of their upcoming adventure?


	13. Chapter 13

_****_Yay! We're finally to the part of the story that I am most excited about writing :) I hope you're looking forward to it as well!

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

"Ulrich," a voice whispered.

Someone shook his shoulder and Ulrich opened his eyes to find Yumi leaning over him. The girl was almost too close for comfort and he pulled the sheets around himself protectively, fighting the blush that threatened to color his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Odd and Sam are waiting outside. Are you ready to go?" Yumi stood up straight and Ulrich saw that she was fully dressed and almost bursting with impatience to return to her home village.

"Just give me a minute," he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You're sure Odd has everything we'll need? Did someone get the camels? We'll need four."

Yumi laughed. "Odd said we had everything. I assume he was able to count the number of people in our group and procure the appropriate number of camels."

Ulrich smiled and realized he might have been stating the obvious. Then, he noticed the sparkling blue necklace hanging around Yumi's neck.

"Is that your necklace?" He asked.

The girl grinned and pressed her fingers against it proudly. "Yep."

"How did you get it back from Sissi?" He looked at her curiously.

She shrugged evasively. "Let's just say Sissi never got the necklace she thought she did."

Ulrich chuckled at her brilliance. "You're incredible."

"I know," she chirped. "Hurry up so we can go!"

Yumi clapped her hands together in excitement and whirled back out of the room to report to his guard and her maid.

Ulrich watched her leave and realized he had never seen her genuinely enthusiastic about anything before. It was almost endearing.

_._

"I spy something… light brown."

"A tree?"

"Where do you see a tree?"

"Oh… The Second Prince's hair?"

"Nope."

"The sand?"

"Yeah! Your turn!"

"Hmm… I spy something tan."

"My camel?"

"Nope!"

"Your camel?"

"Still wrong."

"Ulrich's camel."

"Ha! Not even close!"

"Yumi's camel."

"Wrong again."

"…Sand?"

"Yep!"

"Ok… I spy something… yellow-ish."

"Like tan?"

"Yeah, tan."

"My camel?"

"No."

"Your camel?"

"It's sand, Sam. We all know it's sand. The answer to every single one has been sand!"

"…Is the Second Prince always this grumpy?"

"No, actually."

"Thanks, Odd."

"He's usually much worse."

.

They finally arrived on the edge of the village as the sun was setting. Yumi lead them to a stable where they dismounted and tied their camels to posts.

"Ok… Just try not to attract too much attention." Even as she said it, Yumi knew it was useless. The trio following behind her couldn't help but make noise with their bags and questions.

Fortunately, most of the villagers were already home for the night. They were almost to Yumi's house when she saw a tall figure walking back from her father's work tent.

"Hiroki?" She whispered, trying not to alert anyone else.

The shadow stopped and Yumi could see him look around.

"Hiroki!" She motioned for her friends to follow her as she moved close enough for her brother to see her in the fading light.

"Yumi?" He asked uncertainly.

Then, she saw his face break out into a huge smile and he ran towards her. His tackle-hug knocked her over and they crashed into the sand. Yumi laughed and hugged him back, overjoyed to see her little brother again after the time apart.

"I can't believe it! Mom thought you were dead!" Hiroki exclaimed after they were standing again.

"It's a long story but these are my friends. They helped me get back." Yumi gestured to Ulrich, Odd, and Sam behind her.

Hiroki gave a hasty wave, still caught up in the excitement. He grabbed his sister's hand and tried to pull her towards their house. "We have to go see Mother and Father!"

"Hiroki, wait." Yumi pulled away. "I… have to tell you what happened."

Her brother gave her a confused look. "Can't it wait?"

"No, see… I have to leave again. We just came to get some water lilies from the lake and then we have to go," Yumi explained. "And I need you on my side when I tell Mother and Father. You have to help me convince them to let me go again."

Hiroki's face fell. "But… you can't leave again."

Yumi took her brother's hands in her own. "I have to, Hiro."

"Why?"

Yumi looked at her brother's pained expression and sighed. "It's… complicated. It starts with the night our village was attacked…"

.

"No way." Hiroki looked at her with wide eyes.

Yumi chuckled at his reaction. It was a pretty unbelievable story.

"So… you're going to be a princess?"

Yumi nodded. "That's the plan."

"But you're… you!" Hiroki sputtered.

Sam and Odd behind her laughed and Yumi rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the confidence. But the important thing is that we get the water lilies and take them back to the Royal City."

Hiroki shook his head in disbelief. "Good luck explaining that to Mother."

"That's why you're going to help her understand. I need you." Yumi pleaded with her brother.

The boy sighed. "All right. I mean, I do understand. And I think Father will come around. It's just… Mother will be less accepting."

Yumi smiled wryly and decided it would probably be wise to let her brother lead the way into their home.

"Umm… Mother? Father?" Hiroki called into the house.

"What is it? Your father is trying to sleep." The matriarch of the Ishiyama family entered the family area from a back room.

"Mother?" Yumi smiled once her mother had fully processed the scene in front of her.

"Oh my…" She threw her arms around her daughter, eyes brimming with tears. "How did you get back? Oh, we were so worried about you!"

Yumi hugged her mother tightly. "My friends helped me get back. Really, I'm ok."

Yumi's father suddenly appeared at the front of the hall. He embraced his daughter briefly as well before turning his attention to his new guests.

"Please, sit. We are very grateful for your assistance." He gestured to their dining table.

Once Yumi's mother realized there were people at her table that were not being fed, she let go of her daughter and hurried to the kitchen.

"Are you all hungry? You must be starving after your travels." She promptly brought out plates of simple foods for the group.

Hiroki brought extra chairs to the table and the family sat down as well.

"You must tell us everything." Yumi's mother said once everyone was settled at the table.

Yumi sighed and exchanged glances with Hiroki. Her friends had been mostly silent so far and she figured that was for the best. She knew they would be less than popular once her parents realized who they were, especially Ulrich, the Second Prince.

"Well… I guess I'll start after I arrived at the palace."

The shocked expressions on both her parent's faces told Yumi that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

.

"And so after we get the lilies, I'm going to return with them to the palace and try to cure the Queen." Yumi cringed slightly at the end of her story, not eager to see her parent's reactions.

Her father remained silent, still thinking over the information, and her mother was already shaking her head.

"No. I cannot allow it. Your friends are welcome to rest here and get the flowers in the morning but they will be returning by themselves."

"Mother, please. I know this is difficult but you have to understand."

"There is nothing to understand! My daughter was stolen from her home! How can I let you return to that place? They're nothing but a bunch of no-good thieves and bullies!" Her mother choked on her last words, on the verge of tears again.

Her friends barely budged and Yumi thanked them silently. She had skirted around the marriage part, trying to spare her parent's and Ulrich's feelings.

"I… I think Yumi's right, Mother." Hiroki spoke up hesitantly. Yumi smiled at him, grateful for his loyalty.

"I can't believe this." Their mother shook her head. "You're not leaving and that's final. I'm going to bed because this is all giving me a headache but I expect to see you in your bed in the morning." She pointed a finger at Odd, Sam, and Ulrich. "I'm not going to kick you out to fend for yourselves but don't you dare try to take her back to your ridiculous city."

The head of the Ishiyama family watched his wife retreat back to their bedroom. He took a deep breath and looked around the table again, searching each of his guests' faces.

"I apologize for my wife's comments about your city." Her father was speaking directly to Ulrich. "You must understand that Yumi's mother was born in Lyoko and we don't have much contact with the Pharaoh or the Royal City this close to the border. But we do follow the kingdom's laws and we always try to show guests a level of respect, regardless of their position." He glanced at Sam and Odd.

"I understand completely," Ulrich responded. "I am curious how you knew I belonged to the Royal Family, though."

Yumi had been wondering the same thing. She watched her father smile faintly.

"It is rare that I see a Xanadu boy with such composure. Would I be correct to assume that these two are part of your guard?" He looked at Sam and Odd.

Yumi saw Sam stifle a grin but Ulrich simply nodded. "Something like that."

"Very well. The girl will sleep in Yumi's room. One of you boys will sleep on the couch and the other will have to sleep in my work tent. Hiroki, fetch some pillows and blankets and help them settle for the night."

Hiroki obeyed his father without a word and, after Odd volunteered, he escorted the guard back outside.

Ulrich started making up the couch and Yumi told Sam to go on ahead to her room. Yumi stayed with her father at the table.

Her father sighed again. "I can't imagine you've decided to leave your home because of the fancy dresses and exotic dinner menu."

Yumi smiled at her father. "Not exactly."

"Is it the boy?" His voice was quieter now, hushed so that Ulrich couldn't hear them from the other room.

Yumi blushed. "There are other reasons as well."

Her father nodded understandingly. "That isn't the First Prince, is it?"

"No. William is the First Prince. Ulrich is the Second," Yumi explained.

"I suppose the rumors are true then." The older man stopped. His expression was slightly pained. "You're not… the girl everyone is talking about, are you? The Second Princess?"

Yumi's mouth fell open. She hadn't expected the news to travel so fast.

Her father put his hands over his face and groaned. "I understand that the First Prince is supposed to be a tyrant but... I thought you didn't even want to get married."

He was staring at her necklace. Yumi smiled and felt her chest swell with love and sympathy for her father. She knew he was only looking out for her happiness.

"I really think I'm making the right decision, Father. Ulrich and I are… we're friends. And you can't imagine how horrible his brother is. He'll exploit the entire kingdom. Just yesterday he was meeting with the Pharaoh's generals; I think he's hoping to start a war."

Her father nodded. "I see. You're a brave girl; you always have been. If this boy will take care of you properly, I can't see any reason why you shouldn't go ahead."

Yumi grinned. She jumped up and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Father."

His strong arms squeezed her back. Then, he stood and looked down at her warmly. "Go on to bed now. I'll talk to your mother and maybe she'll be a little more lenient in the morning."

He walked through the family room, pausing to stare down the boy lying on the couch, and head down the hall to her parent's bedroom.

Yumi smiled after him. "You ok?" She asked Ulrich once her father had left.

He nodded hesitantly. "Your father is a little intimidating."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Yumi chuckled.

Ulrich smiled back and Yumi realized she might have lied to her father about her feelings for the boy.

"Good night, Yumi," he whispered.

"Night, Ulrich," Yumi replied, hoping desperately that the dim lighting didn't reveal the slight flush on her cheeks.

* * *

Any predictions for what's going to happen in the next 1-2 chapters? :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

After breakfast the next morning, Yumi announced that she and Ulrich would be going to the lake to retrieve the water lilies.

Her father insisted that Hiroki tag along so that the group could catch fish for the dinner that night. Yumi's mother had told her that morning Theo had asked Emily to marry him just days earlier and their wedding would be tomorrow. Following with village tradition, there was going to be a huge celebration that night.

Yumi was happy for her old friend and Emily but she hoped to avoid Theo and the awkwardness that would surely follow if he and Ulrich were to meet.

"I'll take these two with me to help set up for tonight," Yumi's father claimed Odd and Sam as assistants. Sam made a face when the older man wasn't looking.

Yumi acted quickly to save her friend. "Mother? Why doesn't Sam help you prepare the food for tonight? She's really amazing in the kitchen."

The maid shot her a grateful look.

Yumi's mother looked Sam over appraisingly. "That's fine with me. I can use all the help I can get!"

With all her friends occupied, Yumi lead the two boys around the house to collect fishing spears and water baskets before they headed out to the lake.

"Bring back something good!" Her father called out after her and Yumi grinned. She had no intention of letting Hiroki upstage her this time.

.

"Yumi!" A male voice called and Yumi rolled her eyes.

The trio paused and Theo ran up to them. Emily was standing a few feet away, holding a basket of bread.

"I heard you just got home last night! The whole village is excited that you're back," Theo smiled at her warmly.

"Yeah," Yumi found herself smiling back at her old friend. "It's good to be back."

"I'll bet…" Theo shifted awkwardly, noticing Ulrich for the first time.

"I hear you and Emily are getting married tomorrow," Yumi said, trying to ease the tension.

His face lit up and he looked over his shoulder to beckon Emily to join them. "Yeah…" he started shyly once she was standing next to him. "It just kind of happened, I guess."

Yumi tried not to laugh at the boy's uncharacteristic lovesickness. "Hello, Emily. Congratulations."

The quiet girl smiled. "Thank you. I'm so glad you weren't hurt by those raiders. I thought Theo was going to hunt them down himself, he was so upset."

Yumi exchanged awkward glances with her old friend. Ulrich crossed his arms and Hiroki looked between the two pairs nervously.

"This is Ulrich," Yumi introduced the boy standing beside her. "He helped me get back here."

Emily shook his hand and Theo looked him up and down. "Oh, the whole village knows that story. You're quite the hero, Second Prince."

"Theo!" Emily scolded between closed teeth before Yumi even had a chance to react.

"We're… grateful that you could assist Yumi like you did," Theo added begrudgingly to appease his future wife.

Yumi smiled, pleased that Emily had such control over the stubborn boy. "I'm glad that you found someone who can keep you out of trouble."

Her statement pulled Theo out of his sulk. He met her eyes and Yumi understood his apology and his new feelings for the girl he had never expected to have feelings for.

"Do you remember the conversation we had that day?" He asked Yumi.

She blushed at the memory of the day he asked her to marry him. But then she realized he meant the conversation they had had when they were kids about waiting until they fell in love to get married.

"I do," she answered cautiously.

"I'm sorry I forgot. You were right, and I finally found what we talked about." He wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm very happy for you," Yumi smiled, sincerely delighted that Theo had realized his love for Emily.

"Did you ever find what you were waiting for?" He asked and Yumi didn't understand his question right away.

Then, she realized what he was implying. She tried to keep her face from flushing in front of Ulrich so he wouldn't understand that Theo was asking if she had found her marriage for love with the Second Prince.

"I think I did," she finally answered.

Theo's eyes lit up with excitement and he laughed. "Well, then, I guess you have my blessing."

Yumi grinned. "Thank you. That means a lot."

He looked at Ulrich. "It was nice meeting you. Take good care of her, you hear?"

Ulrich looked mildly surprised by Theo's sudden change of heart but he took it in stride. "I intend to," he answered, making Yumi's heart jump.

"I hope you're all coming to the celebration tonight." Emily smiled at the trio in front of her.

Yumi felt a new affection for the girl across from her and wondered why she had never bothered to try to be friends with her before. "Of course. We wouldn't miss it."

"Great. We'll see you there," Theo responded and Emily waved as the two groups continued on their separate ways.

"You guys are weird," Hiroki commented after the pair had left.

Ulrich had a thoughtful expression, as if still trying to decide how he felt about Theo and his close friendship with Yumi. Yumi grinned at her brother.

"Maybe you're right." She shrugged. "But what's this I hear about you and Milly?"

Her brother blushed. "Did Mother tell you to say that? I told her not to tell you. There's nothing going on."

Yumi laughed. "Whatever you say."

.

They finally arrived at the lake outside the village. Yumi sighed happily. In truth, she had missed swimming in the cool water.

"All right, Ulrich and I are going to get some of the flowers but then I'll help you fish." Yumi told her brother as she stripped down to her swimming clothes. She turned to look at Ulrich as she stepped in the blue water. "Ready?"

He was only in swimming shorts and Yumi found that she had to force herself to look away. Though she had seen her brother, father, and even Theo shirtless a number of times, for some reason, seeing the Second Prince made her stomach twist excitedly.

"You mean we have to swim?" He asked uncertainly.

Yumi shrugged. "It's faster."

"Why don't we just walk around to the other side and get them from the edge?" Ulrich suggested.

Yumi looked at him curiously. "I promise the water's clean. And the flowers in the middle are bigger."

"I'll just walk," he stated, making Yumi frown.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

Ulrich sighed and looked around self-consciously. "I can't exactly swim," he mumbled.

"What?" Yumi tried to suppress her shock. "But with the crocodile…"

He looked at her meekly and Yumi shook her head. "You're crazy! You could've drowned!"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Ulrich shrugged.

"I can't believe you…" Yumi tried to accept the fact that he had risked drowning and being eaten alive for her without a second thought. "All right, you stay here with Hiroki while I get the flowers."

Ulrich obliged and Yumi swam to the middle of lake where she cut four water lilies from their stems. She filled one of their baskets halfway with water and put the flowers in so that they would last longer before tying it shut.

"There." She put her hands on her hips. "And then we'll have some left over. I was thinking we could try to grow some in the palace pond."

"That sounds fine to me." Ulrich smiled and handed her a fishing spear. "Hiroki's caught one already but I think you'll make better use of this than I could."

Yumi took it from him and tested its weight. "Why don't you grab the other one and keep trying? It can't hurt."

They spread out along the edge of the lake and stood completely still and silent except for the occasional jab into the water.

After catching three fat fish and pulling ahead of her brother, Yumi got tired of watching Ulrich stab unsuccessfully into the water.

"It helps if you aim in front of them; that way they swim into the spear," she suggested, walking over to stand beside him.

Ulrich let out a long breath. "I'm just no good at this. They're too fast."

"Here. Hold it just above the water so you don't have to move as far." Yumi positioned his hands correctly on the spear and held it with him so it was barely touching the surface.

"I think there's one just inside my right leg." He spoke quietly in her ear as if afraid of startling the fish by talking too loud. Yumi tried to keep her focus on the water and not on the boy standing right behind her, with his arms around her, and with his hands under hers on the fishing spear.

"Don't move. Just be patient," she instructed, telling herself that she was trying to give him sound fishing advice, not asking him to maintain their intimate position. She scanned the water, trying to find the fish he had felt.

Then, she saw it swimming lazily between both of their legs. "Wait for it…" she whispered.

When it was just past her own legs, she gave the signal and they forced the spear down, cutting through the water, skewering the fish, and pushing the spear down into the sand.

Yumi almost laughed at the fact that, with their strength combined, they had stuck the spear at least half a foot into the sand but she was quickly distracted.

"We got it!" Ulrich exclaimed behind her, pulling her close for a moment to dislodge the point from the sandy floor.

Yumi inhaled sharply from being pressed up against the boy behind her, her head tucked under his chin and his arms around her waist. Then, all too soon, the spear was free and he stepped back.

"Hey, Hiroki!" He shouted, holding the fish in the air to show the younger boy.

Hiroki gave him a thumbs-up and Ulrich turned back to her, grinning proudly.

"We did it," he stated, obviously pleased with their prize.

Yumi smiled at his excitement. "Very good. You'll be a top spear-fisher in no time."

"I'm going to put it in the basket." Ulrich announced and headed towards the shore. He stopped when Hiroki walked over so he could examine the catch. Hiroki nodded approvingly before walking over to his older sister.

"You two looked awfully close." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "I was just showing him how to fish."

Hiroki laughed and looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say."

.

Once they had filled three baskets with fish for the celebration dinner, Yumi decided that they had enough.

"So, how many did you catch?" Hiroki asked Ulrich as they headed back into the village.

"I think I got six," the Second Prince answered. "How about you?"

"I caught eleven." Hiroki said, directing a smug smile at his sister. "What about you, Yumi? It's ok if you didn't catch as many. All that time away must have made you rusty."

Yumi shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you're probably right. After all, I did only catch thirteen. On one of my better days, I would have gotten at least fifteen."

Hiroki huffed and crossed his arms. "You just got lucky."

Yumi smirked at her brother's pout. They passed Theo's father's stables on their way into the village and Yumi had an idea.

"You guys go ahead. I want to see Jim for a minute." Yumi handed her brother the basket she had been carrying.

He looked at her like he thought she was crazy but he didn't complain. "We'll meet you back at home."

Yumi waved and went off to look for Theo's father. She figured she would find him around his stables, tending to his animals.

"Jim?" She called.

An older man poked his head out from a horse stall. "Yumi, is that you?"

"Yes," she answered, happy to see him again.

Theo's father stood up and walked over to meet her. Theo was already a few inches taller than his father but he was growing to look like him more and more every day. The older man had always been fond of Yumi, telling her stories about his travels and letting her help him with his animals.

"And what can I do for you today, my lady?" He joked.

Yumi smiled back, pleased that she had come up with such an idea. "Do you still have that black horse?" She asked. "I want to buy it for someone."


	15. Chapter 15

_****_Alright, here is chapter 15. I'm sad to say that I did not finish this before my classes started. The story has ended up being longer than I originally expected but I do plan on finishing within the next two weeks. I'm planning on having 3-4 more chapters.

I hope you all can forgive me and be patient! :) This chapter was my favorite to write!

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

"It certainly is an interesting outfit…" Ulrich commented, trying to be polite.

Yumi snickered behind her mother who had just presented Ulrich with a set of Hiroki's old festival clothes. The younger boy was too tall for them now, and as Ulrich had nothing to wear to the celebration that night, Yumi's mother found old clothes for the teenagers to wear.

"It represents responsibility, stability, and long life. Men wear green because it means that they have the traits of good husbands," Yumi's mother informed him.

"Why do you and Yumi wear red?" He asked, still a bit put out that he had to wear the large and extravagantly embroidered green pants and shirt.

"Passion and fertility," she answered shortly and Ulrich understood that he was still not entirely forgiven for his relationship with Yumi.

Ulrich looked over the older woman's shoulder at the girl. She was wearing a sleeveless red top with a flowing skirt that swirled around her ankles. She looked stunning.

"Hurry up, now. The dinner will be starting as soon as the sun sets." Yumi's mother handed him the clothes and left the room.

Yumi leaned against the door frame, watching him bemusedly. "It's really not that bad. Hiroki was quite the ladies' man when he wore it a few years ago."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "It's not that… I just feel like we're intruding. This is something special for your village and… I shouldn't be here," he finished quietly.

Yumi frowned. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, looking him squarely in the eye. "You, Odd, and Sam belong here just as much as anyone. Theo and Emily invited you themselves. Besides," she let go and stepped back, arms crossed. "You've shared your entire life with me. Think of this as me returning the favor."

She left before Ulrich could think of an appropriate response. He watched her leave, heart still racing from her closeness, and decided he would try harder to be happy about such a special celebration.

He put on the clothes and realized they fit him better than he had expected. Then, he thought again of Yumi in her striking outfit. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_

.

Dinner started right as the sun began its descent, as Yumi's mother had promised. After filling their plates with all sorts of food, everyone sat down around a huge fire.

Yumi's mother and father sat to the side of the Emily and Theo's families. Yumi and Hiroki sat next to them with Ulrich, Odd, and Sam.

The entire village ate together and a few people made toasts or happy announcements. Finally, after a couple announced the birth of their second child, Theo's father nodded to Yumi's father and he stood.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight. I'm sure many of you heard of the tragedy that befell our family when we lost our only daughter just weeks ago. But, tonight, we are thankful that the gods were merciful enough to return her to us for this day. Yumi, my darling, we are so happy you could be present for this glorious celebration and we will be forever grateful to your friends that have journeyed with you here." Yumi's father gestured to the group of teenagers and they waved shyly while Yumi stood up and hugged her father.

Then, Ulrich had an idea. He quickly stood up. "Hello," he started, trying to ignore the shocked looks from Yumi and her mother. "Many of you do not know me but I have traveled with Yumi from the Royal City, along with two of my friends…"

Ulrich paused. He had to choose his next words carefully because he knew Yumi's family had told only select people that he was the Second Prince of Xanadu and Yumi would soon be the Second Princess.

"I would like to formally invite Yumi's family to stay with me and my family in the city whenever they choose. Best wishes to Theo and Emily."

Yumi's father smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm afraid our responsibilities here are too great to leave for so long. But, we hope that you and your friends will visit often. You will always be welcome in our home."

The crowd clapped customarily and Theo's father rose to make another toast after Ulrich and Yumi's father sat down.

Yumi's mother came up to Ulrich a moment later and offered him some cake. When Ulrich took the plate, she put her hand to his cheek tenderly before returning to her seat and Ulrich knew he was forgiven.

Yumi shook her head next to him. "I always knew you were crazy," she commented lightly, nudging him with her shoulder.

Ulrich leaned back against her so that they were sitting side-by-side. Then, she stole a bite of his cake but, with the side of her warm body up against his, he decided he'd let her get away with it.

Sam and Odd were still sitting beside them but they were speaking quietly, lost in their own little world. Ulrich smiled at the sight of leftovers on Odd's plate. There were only two possible reasons for Odd leaving food untouched; he was either sick or in love.

The pair giggled and stared intently into each other's eyes, making Ulrich strongly suspect it was the latter.

"Ulrich, look!" Yumi grabbed his arm, startling him out of his thoughts. "Hiroki's going to ask Milly to dance!"

Ulrich followed her gaze across the circle to see Hiroki talking to a young girl with bright red hair. She had the same pale skin as Yumi and Ulrich realized there were more people from Lyoko in the village than he had thought.

Then, the pretty girl took Hiroki's hand and stood up. They joined in the dancing around the fire and Ulrich saw Yumi smiling brightly beside him.

Her parents were already dancing to the jubilant, upbeat music and Ulrich noticed Sam and Odd trying unsuccessfully to mimic the intricate dance steps closer to the edge of the circle. They didn't seem embarrassed by their situation, however. They just seemed happy to be so close to each other.

"Do you want to dance?" Yumi asked quietly.

Ulrich looked at her in surprise and realized she must have noticed him staring at all the pairs around the fire. He shook his head quickly.

"I'm really no good at dancing. I'd just embarrass you," he tried to explain.

Yumi smiled shyly and took his hand. "Theo wasn't very good either." She shrugged. "Come on, I'll teach you."

Somehow, Ulrich found himself standing in front of Yumi in the middle of the ring around the fire.

"Just watch my feet and move with everyone else until you get the hang of it," she said, pulling him to the side as all the other pairs did the same.

They stepped and twirled in time with the music and finally Ulrich caught on enough that he didn't have to constantly watch the ground. After the second dance, Ulrich lost count amidst all the spinning and twisting.

Then, a new song started and most of the other young couples sat down at the introduction of the slower tempo.

Ulrich took a step towards the edge of the circle but Yumi stopped him.

"Just one more," she asked.

Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed from the fast-paced dance they had just finished. He looked down at the girl looking up at him hopefully and sighed.

"One more."

.

Though he started out awkwardly, Ulrich had picked the steps pretty easily for a beginner. Yumi tried to keep her amusement off her face and focus on the graceful movements of the dance. She twirled into Ulrich's arms, the final move before the tempo increased and the steps were repeated.

She knew the other villagers were watching them but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. All the unmarried pairs were already sitting, even Odd and Sam had known enough to sit back down, but all her family and close friends already knew that she would be marrying Ulrich soon after they returned to the palace.

The village would find out when she married anyway, why bother hiding the fact by sitting down for the dance reserved for married and promised couples?

Theo caught her eye for a moment and Yumi shrugged at his raised eyebrow. Theo and Emily and Yumi and Ulrich were the youngest couples still dancing. Maybe it was unfair to Ulrich, who had no idea how meaningful the dance was supposed to be, but Yumi wanted to participate in this one special tradition before her own marriage.

The string of movements came to end again and Yumi felt Ulrich's arms tight around her. Then, the music started again, this time even faster, and they began the dance again.

They finished the second-to-last repetition and Yumi's heart was pounding. Ulrich circled around her, like all the other husbands and Theo, but Yumi felt a slight pride in the fact that Ulrich was still managing to keep up with the fast beat.

He took her hand as the song came to a crashing finish, a huge smile on his face, and Yumi spun into his embrace. The other couples finished the last twirl seconds later and Yumi looked up into Ulrich's warm chocolate eyes.

_Maybe this is a bad idea…_

Ulrich still hadn't let her go as the last few notes of the song lingered in the air. Yumi watched the other couples doing the last, unofficial, step of the dance and she moved before her mind could decide not to.

She pressed her lips against his.

Ulrich froze around her, his body completely tensed in surprise. Then, he relaxed and pulled her closer. His mouth moved against hers and, for a moment, Yumi felt like her body was on fire.

He broke the kiss far too soon for Yumi's liking. "Maybe we should sit down now," he whispered, his lips brushing gently against her forehead.

Yumi looked around and realized everyone had stopped dancing by now. Most were sitting back down and some of the women were cleaning up.

Yumi blushed and nodded her head. "Good idea."

They joined Yumi's family for a brief moment before her parents got back up to help clear away the leftover food. Hiroki went off to talk to Milly and Odd and Sam were helping move tables.

They helped put food in containers for families to take home and when everything was clear, they paused outside the house. Yumi knew her parents were waiting inside for her. They would probably ask why she felt the need to cause gossip in the village by acting the way she did.

"This was fun," Ulrich interrupted her thoughts.

Yumi looked at the boy standing in front of her and smiled. It had been fun. She had missed her village and family and friends for so long. But, she realized, she was ready to return to the palace.

"Yeah," she responded.

Ulrich smiled back at her before looking away. Then, he looked at her curiously, studying her face, before averting his gaze once more. Finally, he sighed and faced her with a determined expression.

"Do you..." He paused, trying to find the words he wanted to say. "I mean, will you marry me?"

Yumi felt her heart stop. "I thought… I thought we had already established that."

Ulrich ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I never would've made you actually go through with it if you didn't want to," he mumbled. "I figured we'd just pretend or something."

Yumi laughed at the absurdity of the idea. Ulrich looked hurt by her reaction but she couldn't control herself.

"I… I don't know what to say," she finally said when the laughter passed.

Ulrich nodded and looked away. "Never mind, then. I don't know why I even asked."

"No, that's not what I meant," Yumi took his hands to keep him from walking away. "I just… This happened so fast. I never thought we'd actually…you know."

Now, it was Ulrich's turn to laugh at her shyness. "I think I understand."

Yumi smiled despite herself. "I… Yes, Ulrich, I will."

A huge grin broke out onto his face. He hugged her around the waist, picking her up and twirling her around.

Yumi clung to his neck and laughed when he set her down. "You're crazy," she whispered, her forehead gently pressed against his.

He gave her a quick kiss before opening his mouth to say something.

The door opened, however, before he could say anything, and Yumi's father stood in the doorway.

"Yumi, go on inside and help your mother clean up. I'd like to talk to Ulrich," he said calmly.

Fear swelled in Ulrich's stomach but Yumi only seemed annoyed, not concerned.

"Very well," she said coolly to her father. "Good night," she squeezed Ulrich's hand tightly before disappearing inside.

Ulrich looked up at the older man. He sighed and began walking towards his work tent. Ulrich followed silently into the black night, sincerely hoping that he hadn't heard the conversation that had just taken place.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello friends :) I hope you haven't been waiting too long. Lots of things are going on at the moment and, fortunately, they are all good. I think we have 2-3 more chapters left and I can't wait to finish this up for you guys!

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Yumi's father sat down at his worktable and gestured for Ulrich to sit across from him.

"Do you know anything about Kadic's traditional marriage dance, Ulrich?" The man finally asked.

Ulrich thought for a moment. "The first one where only Theo and Emily danced?" he guessed.

Yumi's father sighed and rubbed his tired face with his hands. "No. The traditional marriage dance occurs at the end of wedding celebrations. Only married couples and the couple that is going to be married dance. It is rare that two weddings would be planned so close together that two promised couples could dance at the same celebration."

He looked at Ulrich expectantly, waiting for him to understand the meaning of his words.

"You mean… when Yumi and I…" the younger boy looked at the older man like a little kid in trouble. "I didn't know," he explained quickly.

"I can see that," Yumi's father commented. "Yumi doesn't always consider the consequences of her actions. I imagine she and her mother are having quite the conversation right now." A small smile pulled at the older man's lips. "I just want to make sure that your intentions toward my daughter are nothing but honest and good."

Ulrich nodded. "I really care about Yumi. I just want to make her happy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Yumi's father looked at him warmly. "Don't fret, my boy. I knew you two would be married eventually. Yumi already told me."

Ulrich frowned in confusion. He realized Yumi must have had every intention of marrying him before he had even asked. He tried to hide the grin on his face.

"I just ask that you let her come home whenever she wishes. I understand that the kingdom is in a fragile state right now but I won't let her return with you if I think she'll be anything but completely free to come and go as she pleases. This village needs her too," the man said.

"Of course. Yumi can always visit and you and your family will always be welcome at the palace," Ulrich confirmed. Then, he registered what else her father had said.

"What do you know about the state of the kingdom?" he asked cautiously.

The older man stared at him evenly. "I've traveled many places for my business and I have friends all over the kingdom. I am aware that the First Princess has had difficulties in the past and many people feel strongly that the First Prince's rule is not in their best interest."

Ulrich knew the other man was merely being honest but he still bristled at the insinuation. "My brother is perfectly capable of ruling the kingdom and he will prove himself as soon the First Princess has a child."

Yumi's father frowned. "And what if Yumi has a child before the First Princess? Now that you are to be married, it's not entirely unimaginable. I can't imagine the Pharaoh would risk his family's right to the throne in an attempt to follow tradition."

"I suppose it's always possible but, at the moment, my brother is still next in line for the throne," Ulrich responded evenly.

"Surely you understand my concern for Yumi's safety if she were to get pregnant before the First Princess. Stories of the First Prince's temper are legendary."

Ulrich sighed as he realized the truth in the older man's words. "I will do everything in my power to protect her. There are some things I'm afraid I can't share with you, but I can assure you that my brother is very confident in his right to the throne. I don't think there will be a problem."

Yumi's father nodded. "Very well. I will give my trust in this. I am glad that we could have this conversation."

Ulrich smiled, pleased that he had won the man's approval. "Can I… ask you something?"

"Of course," Yumi's father answered.

Ulrich paused, wondering if his question would touch on too sensitive a topic. "You are obviously from Xanadu. But Yumi and some other people in this village look more…"

He trailed off but he knew the other man understood his question. Yumi's father considered his answer carefully before responding.

"Yumi's mother's parents were from Lyoko. In fact, most of the people in Kadic have parents and grandparents that were from Lyoko. The word Kadic itself originated in Lyoko. It comes from their old language and means 'safe haven,' if I remember correctly." The older man sighed and his eyes looked pained.

"The first people of this village were escaped slaves. They were captured by Xanadu raiders and brought into this kingdom to be sold to the wealthy. Kadic's first settlers were fortunate enough to overpower their captors and, after wandering lost and hungry for days, they found our lake and decided to make a new life here where they would be safe.

"Yumi's mother's parents met while they were taken across the desert and they were two of the leaders in the overthrow. That is why she's an elder in our village today and why Yumi and Hiroki will have places in the village when they get older." Yumi's father frowned. "You think the people won't accept that their princess is half-Lyoko?"

Ulrich nodded, trying to be honest with the older man. "Friends of the Royal Family don't mind but there is still… tension among the men who had to fight in the war about people with mixed blood. They just don't understand why people from Xanadu would ever associate with people from Lyoko."

"Well, Yumi is a brave girl. Perhaps she can help our kingdom move past those old notions," Yumi's father finally said.

"I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to but if she decides she wants to tell the people then maybe you're right. I think it's about time anyway." Ulrich agreed.

Yumi's father smiled. "You're smarter and kinder than your brother. I'm afraid I agree with those who think you would be a better ruler for our kingdom."

Ulrich tried not to smile at the compliment. "I appreciate your trust but I doubt that will ever happen."

The older man shrugged. "I suppose every father thinks his daughter would make a wonderful Queen."

"I'm sure she would," Ulrich replied warmly.

"You're a good boy." Yumi's father nodded. "Shall we return? My wife will be upset with me if I keep you out too late."

They rose and exited the tent.

"She's decided she likes you, by the way. You don't have to hide from her anymore," the older man commented.

Ulrich almost protested that he hadn't been hiding from Yumi's mother but then decided against it. "Good to know," he responded.

They entered the dark house and Yumi's father left to go to his bedroom. Ulrich made himself comfortable on the couch. After pushing away the thoughts of everything that had happened that day, Ulrich fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

.

The next morning, Ulrich awoke to the noise of Yumi's mother preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

Yumi appeared in the hallway a moment later, dressed for the day and carrying one of their travel bags.

"Sam packed everything last night so we're ready to go right after breakfast," Yumi informed him once she noticed he was awake.

He nodded to show that he had heard.

"Why don't you two go find your other friends? Breakfast is almost ready," Yumi's mother called from the kitchen.

Ulrich frowned but followed Yumi out the door.

"Didn't Sam spend the night with you?" he asked once they were outside.

Yumi shrugged. "She went for a walk with Odd when we finished getting everything ready for the trip but I guess she never came back."

"That's strange…" Ulrich commented. He was confident that his personal guard wouldn't have let anything happen to the girl but he was surprised that they had been so careless as to not let anyone know where they were.

They checked her father's work tent but Odd wasn't there and they still hadn't seen Sam.

"Well, there is one more place I can think of…" Yumi said and began walking around to the back of the house.

They stopped outside the Ishiyama's small stable house and Ulrich looked at her skeptically.

"I asked Odd to check on something for me last night. Maybe they never left." Yumi suggested.

"What did you want Odd to check on?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

They entered the stables and Ulrich saw their four camels, plus the family's two camels, and a large, black horse with dark eyes. It snorted and looked at them excitedly.

"I didn't know your family owned a horse." Ulrich commented quietly, still in awe of the fine creature.

"We don't," she answered, kissing him on the cheek.

Ulrich looked at her in surprise before returning his attention to the horse. He walked up to it and held out his hand. The horse sniffed it curiously before rubbing its nose against the side of his head.

Yumi laughed at the slobber the horse left in his hair. She ran her hand along the horse's long nose and grinned.

"Gorgeous, huh? Her name's Kiwi," she told him.

"Kiwi? That's not a very tough name." He said, looking at the horse. Kiwi snorted again at the insult.

"Wait, you said _her_ name? This is a mare?" Ulrich couldn't believe the huge, muscular animal was actually female.

"Yep. Theo's father said she's the most responsive horse he's ever had and that she can outrun his two stallions easily," Yumi said proudly.

Ulrich chuckled. "Well, then, Kiwi. I'm looking forward to becoming friends."

Kiwi slobbered happily in his hair again and this time, Ulrich pulled Yumi into a tight hug. She squealed and pushed away teasingly, trying to avoid the horse's drool.

"Hey, look at that," Ulrich was suddenly quiet. He nodded in the direction of an empty stall at the far end of the stable.

Odd was lying in a pile of hay, barely stirring from the sound of Yumi and Ulrich's conversation.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "I bet I know where Sam is now."

They walked over to see Sam fast asleep with her head resting on Odd's chest.

"They look so comfortable, I almost feel bad waking them," Yumi commented.

Ulrich knew his friend well enough not to have the same qualms. "Odd!"

The blonde jumped up, startling Sam from her sleep as well. The maid understood the situation first, standing up quickly and looking hesitantly at Yumi.

Odd looked around the stables and, after realizing there was no danger, reclined back into the hay pile.

"I'm so sorry, Yumi. I just lost track of time and…" Sam trailed off.

Yumi smiled at her friend. "I'm not upset. Just let me know where you are next time. We were worried."

Ulrich looked back at Odd. He knew his friend's reputation and wasn't about to be so forgiving.

"Odd. I want to talk to you," he said curtly.

Yumi and Sam exchanged looks and apparently decided it was time for them to leave. Before they left the stables, Yumi touched his arm.

"Don't be too upset. It was an honest mistake," she said in his ear. "Sam's happy and I know Odd will take care of her."

Ulrich sighed but nodded. "You're right. I'll see you soon."

The girls left and Odd stood up to walk with the Second Prince.

"Well?" Ulrich asked.

The guard looked at him innocently. "Well, what?"

"Explain yourself," Ulrich snapped. "Do I have to remind you that Sam is Yumi's personal maid? You can't just have flings with any girl you choose."

"It's not just a fling." Odd responded defensively before blushing. "I mean, I noticed Sam a long time ago. She just never showed any interest before this… I really like her," he added quietly.

Ulrich looked at his friend doubtfully. "You're actually serious this time?"

Odd watched the two girls enter the house in front of them and nodded. "I want to respect your orders, but you know how you felt about Yumi last night? That's how I've felt about Sam for the past two years."

The blonde chuckled to himself. "She would have been in so much trouble if she had a relationship when she worked in the kitchen; I almost couldn't believe it when she showed up to be Yumi's maid. It's like fate was telling me to go for it, you know?"

Ulrich thought about the way Yumi had just appeared in his life as well and realized he understood Odd's feelings better than he thought.

"You'll have to ask Yumi if it's all right with her, but I guess there's no reason for me to keep you and Sam from having a relationship." Ulrich smiled at the grateful look on his friend's face.

"Thanks, Ulrich. You have no idea how much this means to me." Odd said sincerely before they entered the house.

The two girls were sitting at the table with Yumi's family. They sat down with them and with his friends, new and old, and Yumi and her family, Ulrich found he felt at home.

After breakfast, they said their good-byes and set off into the empty desert for the palace.

* * *

Also, if anyone wants to help me learn Spanish... :) I'm hoping to be fluent by the end of the semester and I'd love to talk to people. Just message me!


	17. Chapter 17

_****_Almost done! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

"Ready to go?" Yumi stood in the doorway of Ulrich's study, waiting for the Second Prince to finish writing a letter.

"Yeah," Ulrich folded the letter and sealed it before standing. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know. She said she's well enough to receive visitors at any time now."

Yumi shrugged and leaned into the deep kiss Ulrich initiated. "Someone has to look after you when Odd's not around," she teased, breaking the kiss.

Ulrich chuckled. Odd had been spending more and more of his free time with Sam recently and neither Ulrich nor Yumi had the heart to remind them of their duties at the palace.

Yumi laced her fingers in his and they walked across the palace to the Queen's chambers.

.

"How are you feeling, Mother?" Ulrich asked. The Queen was sitting at her desk, looking healthier than ever.

The older woman smiled at her son and when she spoke, her voice was clear and strong. "I am feeling quite well today. How is the little girl from the city? Is she recovering as well?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes. Her father told me that she's regained her energy and she no longer has coughing fits."

"Wonderful. I don't know how we can ever thank you enough," the Queen clasped her hands together. "I was hoping to make the announcement of your wedding tomorrow morning."

Yumi struggled to find an appropriate response but it was Ulrich who answered first.

"So soon? I thought we were going to wait for Sissi and William to have their first child."

The older woman sighed. "I'm afraid it has become most practical to stray from our original plan. Now that you are of marriageable age, it only makes sense. No one will accuse you of trying to take the throne from your brother."

Negative emotions clouded the Queen's eyes. "I feel better now than I have in a long time, but the sickness has taken a large toll on my body. I don't know how much longer I will be alive and I want to ensure that you two and William and Sissi will be able to remain in the palace when I pass."

Ulrich frowned at the idea of his mother's passing and seemed embarrassed by her motive for marrying them as soon as possible.

Yumi studied the woman's expression. She knew of Sissi's pregnancy; Yumi had told her the day after they returned from Kadic, but Yumi also knew that the Queen wanted to secure her sons' futures.

Yumi sighed as she remembered her conversation with the Queen.

"_When you come to love someone, you fall in love with every single part of their being," the Queen said with tender eyes._

"_I knew William's mother before she died; she was only a serving girl and she died during childbirth. I resented their child when I first married the Pharaoh. But, years passed and I slowly fell in love with the reckless, honest man that was his father._

"_After raising William as my own, I've come to love him as deeply as I love Ulrich. They are both their father's son, but make no mistake. William and Ulrich have grown into very different men. If what you say about Sissi if true, William will be named Pharaoh when I am gone. As a mother, I could not be prouder. As Queen of Xanadu, I just ask that you help protect this kingdom from its future leader."_

For Ulrich's mother, she had fallen in love with a child that wasn't hers, because of her deep love for its father. For Yumi, she had fallen in love with kingdom she had never even associated herself with, because of her deep love for its Second Prince.

"_I understand," Yumi nodded, accepting the Queen's unspoken request._

"I understand," Yumi finally answered.

Ulrich looked at her in surprised and the Queen smiled knowingly.

Yumi took Ulrich's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I agree. It's only practical." She turned to look at the boy sitting beside her. "Besides, it's too late to take back your marriage proposal now."

She grinned and Ulrich felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

_We're going to get married… And then we're going to have a baby…?_ Ulrich had to remind himself to breathe.

"Excellent," the Queen stated, obviously pleased with the conversation. "I'll begin work on the announcement now."

Ulrich felt himself growing pale. Yumi pressed the back of his hand against her lips.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered. Her dark eyes looked into his, conveying her strength, purpose, and …love.

Ulrich stared back, letting her calm him, and realized he had never been so excited for anything in his entire life.

_We're going to have a baby…_

.

Later that night, they were getting ready for bed and Ulrich looked at the girl that climbed under the sheets next to him.

"You're crazy," he spoke quietly and kissed her forehead.

Yumi shrugged, smiling widely. "I just want to do what's right. And this feels right."

Ulrich pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into the space when his neck met his shoulder. The Second Prince sighed contently.

"Who were you writing to this morning?" Yumi asked.

"The Pharaoh and Queen of Lyoko. I've always looked up to Jeremie and Aelita and I wanted to tell them that you were happy here and that we were planning on getting married soon." Ulrich chuckled to himself. "I'll have to write them again to tell them that the marriage will be sooner than I expected."

Yumi hummed softly to let him know that she had heard.

Then, a loud knock on their door startled the pair.

"Yumi!" Sam burst into the room. "Yumi, you have to get up! Sissi needs help!"

Yumi sat upright and Ulrich was already out of bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She…" Sam struggled to speak. She looked meaningfully at Yumi. "She lost the baby…"

"Baby?" Ulrich looked confused.

Tears were threatening to fall from the maid's eyes. "Odd's there now but… Oh, god…"

"Get the Queen." Yumi commanded and motioned for Ulrich to follow her as she ran to the First Princess's personal chambers.

Another younger maid was sitting outside the door when they arrived. She had a large bruise flowering on her cheek and tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh," she looked up at them with a mix of fear and hope. "You're here."

There was a loud crash in the room and Yumi and Ulrich ignored the girl to go straight inside.

The sight truly was horrifying.

Sissi was crying in the corner where her bed met the wall, the bottom of her dress stained with blood. Odd was on the other side of the bed, holding his hands up to protect his face from William's violent blows.

The First Prince was spitting curses at the blonde guard and fiercely trying to get around him to the First Princess.

"William!" Ulrich shouted, trying to get his brother's attention.

Yumi quickly went to Sissi's side. "Can you move?" she asked.

The girl began to sob harder but she managed to nod her head. Yumi put one of Sissi's arms around her shoulder and held her tight around her torso, trying to support as much of her weight as possible.

Yumi half-carried, half-dragged the First Princess to the door. Two guards had appeared and three new maids were comforting the young maid on the floor.

"Find a doctor," Yumi commanded and two of the maids ran off. Then, she looked at the guards. "Go help Ulrich and Odd."

They moved around her and entered the room. Yumi handed Sissi to the other standing maid and the bruised girl on the floor stood to help comfort the First Princess.

She went back into the room to find William swinging at the Ulrich. Odd was hunched over with his hands on his stomach and gasping for breath. Blood dripped from his nose.

One of the guards tackled William, knocking him to the ground. The other grabbed William's free arm and, between the two of them, they were able to hold him still.

"Let me go! I order you to let me go!" William yelled.

Ulrich looked sadly at his brother. "Why are you doing this?"

William lunged at him again, but the guards kept their hold. "Don't pretend like you don't know! I was this close to becoming Pharaoh! This close!"

"There's still time," Ulrich insisted. "But you can't hurt people like this anymore."

"Or what?" William snarled. "Daddy will give you the throne? I know you two have been plotting! You think that just because your mother is better now, you'll be named next in line. Well, I won't stand for it!"

"William Jean Xanadu!" An authoritative voice scolded from the doorway.

The Queen walked into the room. Yumi had never seen such fury on her face.

"You know your father better than that. And I cannot believe you would lay a hand on our First Princess. I have never been disappointed in you until now but I can assure you there will be consequences for your actions."

She choked on her last words and the betrayal became apparent on her face as well. She was truly pained to have to punish her first son.

"Please escort the First Prince back to his own chambers and see to it that he does not leave them until the Pharaoh and I come to him in the morning," the Queen ordered.

The two guards carried William, kicking and struggling out of the room and down the hall.

After they left, the Queen put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes in a silent cry. The pain twisted her features for a moment but then she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I am… very sorry that you two had to witness that," she finally said.

"Mother…" Ulrich went to the older woman and let her envelope him in a tight hug, sharing and easing their heartache.

"Now," she released him but kept a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Odd, I'd like you to come visit the doctor when he's finished with Sissi."

"Yes, my Queen," he answered. He was no longer bent over in pain but it was clear that his nose was broken.

The blonde followed them out the door, where Sam was waiting. She teared up again at the sight of him. Yumi savored the image of their passionate embrace as she walked with the Queen and the Second Prince to the Queen's chambers.

Fortunately, Sissi was mostly unharmed. She sat in a clean nightdress in the Queen's bed and sniffled quietly while they spoke with the doctor.

He had no explanation for her loss of her third child except that "these things do happen" and assured them that she had suffered no ill effects from the miscarriage. William had left a number of bruises and her wrist was badly sprained, but she would recover well.

"He hates me…" she whispered once the doctor exited to check on Odd and the other maid.

The Queen put her arms around the girl and whispered soothingly. She assured the First Princess she would never allow it to happen again.

Sissi began crying again and the Queen held her tighter. The woman looked at Yumi and Ulrich and gestured to the door.

"Thank you for your help. We will have a discussion at breakfast tomorrow but, for now, you two best go on back to bed," she said.

Yumi nodded and took Ulrich's hand, pulling him towards the door. She could feel his muscles were still tense in anger but he finally let her guide him back to their room.

.

"I'm so sorry." Ulrich shook his head and spoke into her hair.

Yumi hugged him tighter and kissed his neck. "This isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

He let his hands fall dejectedly against the sheets. "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"She was ashamed and scared," Yumi whispered. "She didn't want anyone to know."

"Still, maybe I could have done something…" Ulrich's voice was tight. "What are we going to do now?"

Yumi paused thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it's up to us."

Ulrich shook his head again. "You're crazy. There's no way."

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

"William will be furious. And I'm not ready to be Pharaoh." Ulrich listed excuses. "Besides, you haven't even been here more than a few months. You really think you're ready to be Queen?"

Yumi smiled and Ulrich knew he was in trouble.

She kissed him again. "I think this is right. It's up to you and me. If we can do this, we can help the Kingdom and Sissi will never have to be with William again."

Ulrich considered her words. After tonight, just the thought of Sissi returning to his brother made his blood boil.

"Maybe you're right…" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her protectively so that she was laying almost completely on top of him. He pressed his forehead against hers in an attempt to convey every emotion he was feeling at that moment.

Yumi pressed her lips against his tenderly, tangling her fingers in his hair, and he knew that she understood.

They would be Pharaoh and Queen of Xanadu.

* * *

Well, that was certainly a packed chapter. I thought about dividing it into two but I feel like this works a little better. Anyway, if I lost you at any point or if you have questions, just let me know!


	18. Epilogue

Well, here we are. :) I think this took me so long to write because I just didn't want to see it end. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Yumi walked out onto the large balcony overlooking the magnificent Royal City and smiled. The bright desert sun shined on the palace as if greeting the new Queen with its warm rays. The people below were busy as usual, trying to finish their morning chores before the heat of the day set in.

It was all so beautiful, Yumi almost couldn't believe it.

_It had only been a year since Xanadu's new Queen was first brought to the palace. Just a few months later, the First Prince was awarded the title 'Head General' and sent off to train the kingdom's army in preparation for a war that seemed unlikely to ever happen. After his departure, the First Princess took it upon herself to better the Royal City by opening a school and care center for orphans and homeless children. _

_Odd and Samantha were married just a month later. Sam finally gave up on trying to be the Queen's maid and became a caretaker at the First Princess's school. Odd was promoted to the head of the palace guard._

_Three months ago, Xanadu warmly welcomed its new Pharaoh and Queen. Though the Queen's mixed blood was initially an issue of much controversy, after she reduced taxes across the kingdom, the matter was quickly forgotten._

_The old Queen passed away a month after her youngest son's coronation. The old Pharaoh continues to live in the palace as an advisor and beloved family member._

_Relations with the Kingdom of Lyoko have never been better. The Xanadu Pharaoh and Queen recently attended the Lyoko rulers' fifth anniversary celebration and were formally recognized by the Lyoko kingdom._

_Life in the village of Kadic continued as usual. The very first Festival of the Queen was held after the Pharaoh and Queen's coronation. Though neither ruler was able to attend, the festival is expected to become an annual event and both plan to attend next year so that the Queen's home village can finally meet its newest member and the youngest member of the Royal Family._

"Yumi?" A deep voice spoke from behind her. "Is everything all right?"

The Queen spun around to see her husband holding a small bundle in her arms. The bundle cooed and Yumi chuckled.

"Everything's wonderful," she whispered, circling her arms around the two most precious people to her in the world.

Ulrich kissed her softly before readjusting to better support the weight in his arms. Yumi looked down into perfect dark eyes, perfectly shaded skin, and perfect wisps of hair just beginning to grow.

The new family stayed like that, holding each other close in love, as the sun continued to rise in the sky over their new kingdom.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
